Instincts
by Ice Princess Alice
Summary: After Youichi is kidnapped, Angel-in-Training Mikan Sakura goes to Hell to save him, knowing the dangers and risks. Her arrival in Hell reveals the unknown secrets of her life and begins the roots of a forbidden love that will change two worlds forever... COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Capture**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>"Mikan!"<p>

I stopped upon my tracks, hearing the voice I knew so well. Smiling to myself, I turned around and spotted a straight, slightly wavy pile of natural strawberry blonde hair, light skin, and luminescent green orbs looking my way. She smiled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hey, Luna!" I called back, waving to my one and only best friend since the beginning of time. I walked up to her with my trademark smile on my face, and we immediately began talking in full volume. That's one of the reasons why people refer to us as the un shut uppables, whether that's even a word or not.

"I'm definitely going to kick ass this year!" Luna cried, "There is no freaking way I'm going to graduate high school without getting my own pair of wings!~"

"Sheesh, hold up! You need to complete your training first!" I laughed, watching as Luna throw me a look that said, _do you really think I'm not going to pass_?

What exactly were we talking about? Well, there are actually three dimensions.

The first one's Earth. It's the place where humans live. Second is Heaven, that's where me and Luna are. It's the best place you could think of, and like you all know of, it's filled with angels. From the time they turn five, angels are required to become students of Gakuen Alice, a school for angels-in-training. When you turn 18, you have to take a test different from everyone else. If you pass, you get your own pair of wings! But, if you don't pass, you'll have to repeat. All. Over. Again. So, believe me when I say that being an angel isn't as fun as you thought.

Then, after you get your wings, you can go down to Earth and watch over humans and keep peace. Luna and I have been training for years, and we're FINALLY 18.

But, like always, there's a catch. I said that there were three dimensions, and the last one is-gulp-Hell. Hell is a place for demons. Like us, they're training every year and at 18, they're required to take a test to see if they pass. But those lucky folks are actually born with wings! Demons are your worst nightmare from what I've heard. They are said to be violent, ruthless, and bloodthirsty, ranging from the most vicious werewolves to the most sadistic vampires. Those would be known as lesser demons. Angels have fair skin, light hair, and bright eyes, while Demons have pale or dark skin, dark hair, and hypnotizing eyes.

And, if an angel commits a sin, they're sent to Hell as a Fallen Angel.

Well, aside from angels, there are other beings in Heaven, such as White Witches, Nymphs, and of course, the Royal Family. Heaven's Royal Family supposedly died out thirty years ago, but Hell still has a Royal Family. The princess and soon to be queen of Hell is Ibaragi Nobara, an ice princess. It's said that she has untamed, silverish-blue curls that always hides her eyes, so nobody really knows what she looks like.

Angels and Demons have been fueding for years. Long ago, there was supposedly an Angel who befriended a Demon but the Demon ended up killing her. Demons refused to believe that and the Angels were outraged. Now, relationships between Angels and Demons are forbidden. Outlawed. A taboo.

Moving on, some angels do not want their kids to stay in Heaven, and they move to Earth. There's also a Gakuen Alice at Earth that forces all Angels and Demons at Earth to attend in the same school and restrain from violence. It's the only exception for Demon to Angel relationships. And then, the Angels and Demons are divided in the campus. The Angels live on one side and the Demons are on the other.

"-kan! Mikan!" Luna yelled, waving her hand in front of my face with an annoyed look in her forest green eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Jeez, classes are starting! Naru-sensei's going to use his alice on you if you don't get your ass into class!"

Another thing I forgot to tell. Demons and Angels have extra abilities known as alices. It can be any type of mythical or supernatural power, no matter if it's a pheromone alice like Narumi-sensei or a soul-entraping alice like Luna's. Luna somehow ended up as an angel with succubus powers, and succubusses are classified as Demons. But since she seemed harmless at birth, they decided to keep her in Heaven. Which is a good thing, since I would've fallen apart in my life if it weren't for her. She kept me in check everyday, making sure I did my homework, got to class on time, and kept my body in tip top shape. Usually, my older sister Misaki would do these things for me, but she's busy on Earth and hardly ever comes home.

"You know I'd just use my nullification alice on him," I teased, catching up with her. I smiled at the bright sunlight as we dashed to the front gates. Heaven really was a beautiful place with English lights and modern England Light posts and gardens, looking like a place from a picture book or a movie than my home.

We ran to class, just on time. The classroom was bubbling with excitement as usual, and I smiled when I spotted Narumi-sensei reading the newspaper on his desk.

"Hi, Dad!" I chirped, kissing the blonde teacher's cheek. Of course, Narumi-sensei wasn't my real father, but since I was an orphan, he was the only person I could think of as Dad. Narumi smiled back and nodded.

"Nice to see you here on time, Mikan-chan," he replied brightly with a gleam in his lavender eyes. "All in all, it took you eighteen years to be punctual, eh?"

"All thanks to me!" Luna boasted with a smile of satisfaction.

"Yes, yes, you bring sunshine to my world and you're the bestest friend a girl could ask for, Luna," I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"That's what I love to hear!" Luna cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Her eyes were light with amusement.

I smiled, tossing my hazelnut colored hair over my shoulders. Classes soon started, and today, we were learning about combat between an Angel and a Demon.

"As you all know, the only way to kill a pure-blooded Demon is to burn their limbs to ashes," Narumi-sensei said with a wink. "So, you have to find a way to get a lighter or a match. Guns will work as well, but you have to have perfect aim, children!" he paused. "And if you don't have any of those things and a Demon is behind you, RUN!"

"What if you want to single-handedly defeat a Demon without a weapon?" A funny boy named Koko asked, tilting his head to the side with a goofy smile on his face. Narumi's gaze darkened.

"Not even the strongest Angels have a chance. Only the Archangels and the Royal Family are able to do that. So, if you want to keep yourself alive, I suggest you carry a lighter in your pocket after you graduate."

"I was just asking," Koko mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, do you think I could become an Archangel?" Luna whispered to me, her eyes bright. I thought it over for a moment. Misaki was an Archangel, and she told me it was fine. They were strong and fast and pretty. Who wouldn't want to be an Archangel?

Oh yeah, me. I just wanted to be a normal student, pass, and then live a normal life on Earth. Maybe fall in love with a hot Angel. But I'm sure Luna's ideas were way bigger than mine. She probably wanted to become an Archangel, marry an Angel Popstar, have a gorgeous Angel child, and be a famous model or actor.

"Sure, Luna," I responded easily. "After you become an Archangel, I'm sure you'll have a chance with Sono Kaname." Luna's eyes sparkled, and I faintly heard her mumble "Hell yeah" under her breath. Sono Kaname was a model one year older than us in Earth, and he was the hottest teen sensation in Heaven. I could settle for Ruka Nogi, the cutest guy in my class. He was nice, friendly, and my perfect prince charming. But I'd better act fast.

"Don't forget, you have trials tomorrow!" Narumi-sensei yelled as class ended. "Make sure to study your butts off!" Everyone began mumbling 'gaylord' under their breaths but I ignored them. Sure, Narumi-sensei was weird, but he was the most caring person you could ask for.

"Get good sleep, tonight, Mikan," Luna adviced sternly. "If your lazy ass misses by one crummy point tomorrow, it's another year of Alice High."

Easy for her to say. Luna had perfect grades and would probably ace the test. I was just average; your normal Angel. I was just me. And I couldn't be anything more than normal. It almost hurt to say it, but I knew it was true. I was just normal. Nothing special. I walked home and closed the door to my house, fidgeting with my keys.

"Youichi, I'm home," I called to my younger brother. Usually he would come downstairs to make sure I'd come home unscathed and make a smart excuse of checking up on me, then leave.

Nobody answered.

Frowning, I crept upstairs. The smell of blood entered my nose.

Gasping, I held onto the wall for support, trying not to faint. Blood always made me so dizzy. I think I had nausea.

Wasting not ime, I entered Youichi's room and froze on my tracks when I saw scarlet drops of blood on the floor. His whole place smelled like Demon flesh. There was a creeking of the door, and my eyes trailed up to the window.

I was being watched by a Demon.

The dark, hypnotizing blue-violet eyes of a sleek black bat caught my eyes. It stared at me coldly, then left, flying off to somewhere else.

I froze. Bats weren't allowed in Heaven. It could only be the work of a Demon.

A single drop of blood fell from the roof and plopped on my head. I looked up and felt like my heart had stopped beating. There, on his roof, was a sentence written out in blood.

_Come to us, Mikan Sakura. We have your brother and we will not release him until you come to Hell. _

_~H.I._

* * *

><p><strong>~TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: This story is going to focus on Demons and Angels and forbidden love. I'm probably going to make a sequel like I usually do.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell's Greeting**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I coughed into my fist, looking out into the night air. It was approximately twelve thirty at night, and it was time to escape. Yeah, easy peasy.<p>

NOT!

C'mon Mikan, you can do this. Escape Heaven. It shoulde be easy, since Heaven's guards are only specifically keeping demons out. Yeah, they failed at that job. Question is, how the _hell_ am I going to get out?

Youichi needs you, Mikan! Do something for him! He's your freakin brother, for crying out loud!

_Or, _I thought,_ I could just contact the authorities and let them handle it._

No, no, no Mikan. You know that they won't be any help. As soon as they find out, they'll laugh at me and tell me that he's probably out drinking or being a teenager somewhere. But, when they find out that I'm telling the truth and not making this up, it'll be too late and Youichi'll be half dead.

I looked outisde and stared at the large iron gates. My heart stopped beating. The one on night duty today was...

Ruka Nogi. He was standing there, a high student, already having his own pair of white wings.

Crap, crap, _CRAP_! Stop turning red and keep your head in the game, Mikan Sakura!

Oh, how I wish Luna was here.

On second thought, Ruka was really nice, so maybe...I'll just have to find out. I stood up from the shelter of the bushes and dusted the leaves off of my skirt, my eyes never leaving Ruka's gorgeous face. Smoothly, I stepped out and glided up to him, a slight smile on my face. I hoped I looked innocent and not like some random fan girl.

"Mikan?" he asked, his azure eyes wide with shock. He frowned, staring at me. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying for trials tomorrow?"

_I'd rather be studying you,_ I thought, but kept my mouth shut. I stared at him. Ruka was trustworthy. He wouldn't laugh at me. Even if he didn't believe me, he'd let me show proof first, and then he'd at least consider letting me leave. I had to remind myself that Ruka was a nice person, a cute boy, with good records. If he did this now, he could be banished from the Angel society or worse, become a Fallen Angel. But Youichi was in danger and in the hands of demons. Demons. Demons.

"Ruka," oh God, I didn't mean for my voice to sound so high. "Listen I-Well, you see- I just," I fussed over things to say, twindling with a strand of my hair. Ruka stared at me with a kind smile, one of those princely smiles that would knock your breath away. He chuckled.

"It's only me, Mikan." he laughed lightly.

"Yeah," I murmured back, shifting my gaze to the ground.

_Keep your head in the game!_

"Ruka," I began again, sounding like a helpless child. My voice was barely a whisper. "Ruka, I need you to believe me, Youichi was kidnapped by Demons." I looked up and saw him staring at me with wide eyes.

"Go on," he said in awe.

He really believed me? "And, the Demons said that they would only let him go if I went to Hell."

"Mikan!" Ruka exclaimed. "You know you can't do that! They'll kill you as soon as you get there!"

"Ruka, please," I begged. I was positive that I was desperate. I needed to save my little brother. "Ruka, you have to let me go. I can't leave Youichi alone!"

He looked unnaturally calm. I was afraid he would alert the authorities, but, to my surprise, he smiled. He effin' smiled!

"Alright," he allowed. My jaws nearly dropped.

"You're letting me go?" I yelled.

"Only if I come with you, that is," he said slyly.

I rasied a brow. "Why?"

"Mikan," he began in a tired, exhasperated voice. "All my life, I've lived here, always following the rules, being the perfect student, the smart, goody-two-shoes. I've never had any real fun or done something irrational before in my eighteen years of living as an Angel." he stared at me with longing eyes. "I want to get out of here. I want to be free, do something dangerous, prove that I'm not just a robot that abides by rules. I want to be an individual, be someone who makes his own decisions and mistakes." he took a deep breath. "Do you understand even a little bit?"

I blinked in shock.

I've always wanted to be normal, to be a good girl. But, now that I thought about it, was there a part of me somewhere that wanted to be special and dangerous and wild like Ruka? All I knew is that Ruka was not the person I thought he was. I furrowed my brows.

I wanted to go to America when I graduated. I wanted to live a rich life, be stubborn, eat things I wasn't supposed to eat, gain a few pounds and get out of this skimpy body. There _was_ a part of me that wasn't entirely all saint.

Maybe Ruka and I were the same after all.

"I can see where you're coming from, Ruka," I began steadily, "But what're you going to do? Even if you do go with me, you-you might be killed. And even if you do survive, you'll be punished or banned." I sighed.

Then came the unexpected question. "I don't know, Mikan, but what will you do? Will you accept becoming a Fallen Angel?"

"I don't plan on living," I responded honestly, not hearing the crack in my voice.

I was going to see a bunch of Demons, after all. And what did Demons do to Angels?

Oh, yeah. They killed Angels.

"That's suicide," Ruka pointed out, but sighed. "This is insane, but I'll do it." he smiled warily, fishing out a pair of keys from his pocket. "Ladies first, partner?"

"You're just too chicken to go first, aren't you?" I teased.

"Maybe. This is a suicide mission after all. Maybe I'll become the emo Fallen Angel." he laughed.

"I don't think you'd be popular anymore," I pointed out.

"Yeah. The horror." his voice was sarcastic. I smiled. This side of Ruka was so new, so fun. I liked it, but not romantically. More like a friendly 'like'.

"Hell, here I come," I mumbled as I watched Ruka open the gates with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"RUKA, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY?"<p>

"YEAH, I'M PRETTY SURE!"

"PRETTY SURE? RUKA, WE COULD GET LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"WON'T THAT BE EXCITING?"

I gaped at Ruka's excited expression. His blue eyes were wide with anticipation, his blond hair was whipping back, and a smile was on his face. We were currently falling down from the gates of Heaven to Hell, and let me tell you, it was worse than a roller coaster. It seemed like we were just falling non-stop and all I could see were shades of black, red, and purple as we passed by like lightning.

I felt like I crushed my back when I landed. There was a sharp crunching sound, and I let out a cry of pain, sure that I had broken something. Ruka had landed more gracefully, flapping his wings gently and landing lithely on his feet. He threw me an apologetic look and I rolled my eyes. I would heal soon; Angels and Demons healed way faster than humans. I straightened my back and winced, trying to set it straight so it wouldn't end up looking crooked and turn me into a hunchback.

I grimaced, then heard Ruka gasp. I rubbed my eyes and tried getting clearer vision. I smelled a sweet yet odd, unearthly scent swirling around me ... flaring inside my nostrils like acid. No scent could compare. It was dangerous, spicy, very different from the warm smells of Angels.

I looked up and my jaws literally dropped.

Thee, standing in front of me, was a large group of people who could only be Demons. Their auras were hostile, lethal, and absolutely frightening, dressed in black cloaks, which I was grateful for. If they didn't wear something to cover their eyes, I'm sure I would've screamed bloody murderer. Their leader, I assumed, stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Angel of Heaven, you possess the last remaints of the Royal Bloodline. I am Natsume Hyuuga, and you are, from now on, Hell's prisoner." his voice was so low but not too deep, just perfect. I was dazed and scared to death at the same time.

He lifted his black hood and the scream inside my throat ripped free. There, staring at me coldly, was a pair of dark, bloodthirsty ruby red eyes that could hold superiority of the whole universe with just one look.

I looked back to Ruka wildly, but he was staring at me with the same mask of horror on his face that I had. We both stared at eachother, and then at the Demons in front of us.

"We're going to die," we both stated in unision, our voices like those inside a grave. I knew that my life had litearally turned into hell the moment I stepped out of Heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Mikan and Natsume finally meet! How do you like this new Ruka? And Mikan has Royal Blood in her? OMG!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Polka-Dots?**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>An inarticulate sound escaped the back of my throat and my eyelids dropped in an involuntary action as I clutched the raven-haired man's shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his skin. I tried remembering my skills, the basic strategies of killing or simply injuring a Demon from my classes, but my mind was blank with panic. In the brief moment between life and death, my mind washed over a sense of peace.<p>

That peace was shattered when I forced myself to think, to think, _dammit_!

I tried to keep myself alive, to keep myself breathing. I felt his thin lips against my neck and tried to jerk out of his steel grasp. I did mention that I tried, not succeeded, right? His warm breath brushed up against my skin, and it wasn't hurtful, but not entirely pleasing either.

And I was _dying_!

I managed to shift my body, and then it hit me. This Demon was _drinking my fucking blood_!

I was in complete panic mode as I punched and shoved his hands away. Something clicked inside me then, like a wire being forced into place. I inhaled sharply, then I brought up my knee in a rapid motion and hit his groin with everything I had.

He groaned and let me go. I fell into the pale concrete, hurting my already broken back, and tried to get up. Surprisingly, I managed to break out into a sprint, and I opened my eyes wide, fighting through the heavy slumber the was slowly swallowing me.

And then I fell. I wanted to scream, to run, to shriek for help, but I was just too damn tired to do anything. My eyelids fluttered and black spots appeared in my vision. Yeah, this was it. I was a goner. Totally dead.

Just bury me in the ground and get over with it already.

"Mikan," I heard the Demon murmur. This was it; he was going for the easy kill. Because I was so fragile, so completely _Angel_. "I'm sorry." the monster whispered harshly, which was fitting for a filthy beast like him. I heard Ruka's agonized scream from behind me and was a little relaxed since there was someone that actually would mourn for me right now.

And then, I was positive I died.

* * *

><p>I didn't know when I came to, but I felt something- a searing pain -build up inside me like a flame. It was so painful that I could only wish to die.<p>

Why wasn't I dead?

Then, I heard harsh voices speaking.

"What the hell were you thinking, Natsume?" a male voice snarled. It was cold and deadly, enough to make me want to run and hide behind a hole. "Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?"

"I don't know, dammit!" I heard a familiar voice snap. The one that hadn't killed me- my Demon.

"Why didn't you kill her? She's the last remains of the Royal Angel Blood and you _have to kill her_!" the harsh voice growled. "They've been our bitter enemies sine the dawn of time!"

"I want to keep her." my Demon said angrily.

"What is your problem, Hyuuga?" a female voice demanded. "Don't tell me you've actually fallen for this thing." her voice was sharp and quiet, like a witch's.

Did she just call me a _thing_? I was an Angel, not an animal!

"She could be useful. If we used her to get the Angels like bait, then she could live for a few days." my Demon- Natsume -said sternly.

A _few days_. I didn't say anything; just played dead. I had just a few days to live.

It was quiet, then a softer voice spoke.

"I think it would be alright to let all three of them live for a while, Persona. They could be useful." it was the kindest voice I'd heard so far, almost like an Angel's. I wondered what a sweet girl like her was doing here.

"Fine," Persona spat. "But you'd better take care of them. Hotaru, Natsume, Aoi, if anything goes wrong, its all on you."

"Why me?" Hotaru hissed. "I don't want to babysit these pathetic saints."

"Stop being such a bitch, Hotaru." Natsume snapped. Hotaru hissed at him.

"Don't intimidate me, Hyuuga." Hotaru sniped back.

"Both of you, enough." Aoi spoke quietly. "I'll take care of the one in the dungeons. Natsume, you take care of the Royal one, and Hotaru, please take care of the blonde beside her." I heard the shuffling of her feet, and then, she was gone. Her floral scent, like roses, vanished as soon as she ran out of the room.

For the first time, I noticed that someone's back was pressed against mine. I shifted and sniffed the warm scent of French vanilla. Ruka . . . .

"Hey, polka dotted girl," Natsume snapped. I kept my eyes closed. Maybe if I played dead, he'd think I was a goner. And I was so not answering to that name. My heart rate quickened at the thought, and I mentally cursed myself when Natsume snorted.

"Cut the crap, I know you're alive." Stupid, stupid Demons and their sensitive hearing.

"I'll slap her for you," Hotaru suggested.

"No thanks," Natsume replied blandly.

It was quiet then. I squirmed as I felt Ruka's sleeping body rise from mine, and I roughly heard Hotaru mutter, "Damn he's heavy" as she walked away with him in her grasp. It terrified me to think of him in her grasp. I imagined she was ugly and vile with a witch's face, a long nose, and thin, sharp fingers that resembled a psychopath's. Then again, I had never met a Demon who wasn't attractive in one way or another.

I felt a harsh tug at my wrist.

"Ouch!" I cried out, my eyes snapping open. I blinked.

My hazel-gold eyes met red ones. It was like the first time we met all over again. I stared into his eyes, and he stared back, but soon broke the contact. He folded his black wings at his side and tucked his arm under one.

"Get up," he said gruffly. "Unless you want me to carry you like a sack of rice."

"No," I immediately shouted, pulling up. I dusted myself off and set my eyes straight at him, a slight look of apprehension crossing my features. I had just said 'no' to a Demon. Natsume stared at me coldly.

"Kick my balls again, and you're dead," he said ominously.

I swallowed dryly. He wasn't kidding. I must've just imagined it when he apologized to me. This Demon was a freaking bastard. Just like all Demons.

"Don't apologize to me when you don't really mean it, Demon," I snapped at him coldly. "If it's one thing I can't stand, it's when someone lies straight to my face."

Shit. I didn't just say that to a Demon. Fuck, fuck, fuck, someone please kill me now . . .

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for a blow. But nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, Natsume was freaking _smirking_ at me!

"What?" I asked, confused. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

How could I joke about my own death?

"Hmm," he said absently, studying my face. He seemed to be considering something, putting a thoughtful finger to his chin. For some reason, his silent little bad boy smirk made me want to punch him.

"What?" I practically screamed.

"Nothing." Natsume responded, lifting his cold eyes to her face one more time. He studied me critically. "Did you know you were of Royal Blood?" he suddenly asked.

I was speechless, gaping at him like a fish.

"Me?" I choked out. "Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent. Adopted?"

". . . Yeah."

"Know your parents?"

"No. . . "

"Exactly, Polka-dots."

I was confused. That stupid nickname was really bothering me.

"My name is Mikan," I said firmly.

"Oh, I know, Polka. But nicknames are way better." he smirked in a way that made me want to blush for some reason.

"Why polka-dots?" I wondered. I loved polka-dots; they were my favorite pattern. How did he know that? Was he a telepath? A stalker? Or was I just a helpless pushover?

"You don't know?" he was trying hard not to laugh, and his lips were twitching a lot. Truth be told, it was pretty sexy, the way he moved his lips.

"No," I replied, blushing fully.

He rolled his eyes, then, he twisted his hands around my back. And then . . . . .

. . . .

?

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" I screamed, slamming the door with as much force as I had. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU HEAR? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU _GRABBED MY ASS_!"

Yeah, that was what happened. He lifted my skirt and gave my butt a good slap.

And you know what was worse?

He locked me inside the dark, creepy room alone and walked away, _snickering_. Freaking sncikering.

Douche bag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll try to update as fast as this! And, sorry for being so quick-paced with this story! Reviews are appreciated! Luv u all! 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as I opened my eyes, darkness greeted me. I was accustomed to bright white light hitting my eyes as soon as I woke up, and the shadows around me were huge in contrast. My eyes felt dry, and my lips were cracked. I ran my tongue over them and they softened back to their plump, pink state. I looked around. I was in the same room Natsume had locked me in, but there was a dark grey blanket wrapped around me. I sniffed it.<p>

It was rosy and floral. It must've been from that sweet Demon girl, Aoi . . .

I let the blanket drop, exposing my bare flesh. I was wearing only an off-the-shoulders blue shirt that stopped right beneath my chest with a white tank underneath. I wore motocross jeans for my bottom part, and I had on white flats. Yeah, flats were just the right thing to wear if you were meeting a bunch of Demons. Stupid Mikan.

I sniffed tenderly and felt a huge lump in my throat. I seriously needed aspirin or something at the moment, and _where was the sun_?

"Oh, right. You're a thousand feet underground, Mikan. There's no way the sunlight'll reach you." I said sarcastically to myself, rubbing my back.

"Talk to yourself much, Polka?"

No, no, no!

"How long have you been here?" I asked in a rather calm voice, staring at the raven-haired man in front of me with controlled topaz eyes. His lips twicthed in that sexy way, and he grabbed my wrist, forcing me closer to him. I gasped and stumbled a bit, landing headfirst into his chest. As expected, not a single heartbeat errupted from his chest.

"What're you doing?" I shrieked, trying to untangle him from me rather futilely. He closed his eyes as if trying to study something.

Suddenly, I felt something crawling up my arms. Something dark raced up my body, and it throbbed into my whole body, naerly depriving my lungs of air. Blood dripped out of my mouth, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then, to my shock, he leaned over and licked the blood off of my lips like it was a normal thing, running his lips on mine.

I slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark. He raised a brow, annoyed, staring at me skeptically.

"Was that even supposed to hurt?" he asked sarcastically.

"You," I gasped, my cheeks red, "You- you stole my first kiss, perv!"

He chuckled. It wasn't a dark laugh or anything; he was amused and entertained.

"Are you always this masochistic?" I asked loudly. Realizing what I had just said, I clamped my mouth shut. A growl escaped Natsume's lips.

"Watch it, little girl," he snarled, his eyes flashing a dark red unlike his bright ruby. "Just because I saved your ass and kept you alive in Hell doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you."

I stared at him in shock. Here I thought this guy had a soft side, but I was wrong. All Demons were monsters, and they didn't have an ounce of feeling for anyone. Especially not an Angel.

"Sorry," I said harshly. "I really didn't think that a bunch of cowardly Demons would kidnap a seventeen-year-old boy and then threaten to kill him if his sister didn't come to visit them. Maybe I should be more careful."

I had done it. I called Natsume cowardly. He slammed me into the wall, and to be honest, my head began throbbing like hell. I felt dark spots appear in my vision as he continued to pin me to the wall, growling unstoppably.

For a while, his nails just dug into my flesh, continuing to scar me. I wanted to kick him again. I felt the aching pain like before spread through my veins and desperately wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I was just so weak from hunger and thirst.

I thought I was done for, but Natsume eventually dropped me, letting me hit the floor hard. I gasped out and greedily sucked in air, not minding the sickingly sweet scent anymore. I couldn't believe the bloodsucker had done that to me.

"You're weak," he stated simply. "Vulnerable. If a simple mediocre Demon were to attack you, you'd have no defence."

"I know how to fight," I bit out in annoyance.

"Then how come you didn't even lift a finger at me?" Natsume challenged, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Because," I paused. "Just because."

"Favorite phrase?" he wondered.

"Nope. You just bring out the worst in me." I responded.

He was quiet for a minute, looking at me with a careful look. He frowned. "Your friend is crazy, no offence."

"What did you do with Ruka?" I shrieked, staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Natsume asked cockily, smirking curiously.

_Lie, Mikan, let him believe its true. _"Yeah," I said bravely, trying to sound like a lover. "He is. Ruka is the man of my dreams; he loves me and I love him back. I want him, NOW."

Natsume stared at me, shocked. He gritted his teeth, looking contorted and frustrated.

"Sorry if I can't be welcome to uninvited visitors," he sniped angrily.

"Natsume," I said his name for the first time. I hated how the name rolled off of my tongue. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Knocked him out. He was making too much noise. Hotaru slapped him once or twice, probably whipped him or something like that."

I knew she was a witch. That stupid little bitch witch.

"Youichi," I croaked out, my eyes wide. "I want to see Youichi."

He snorted. "Sorry, Polka. No can do. Persona's pissed at me enough. If I break the rules again, he'll break me."

"But my brother-"

"-Is in the good hands of a stupid saint. Aoi's watching him."

That relaxed me somewhat. From what I knew, Aoi wasn't really that bad. And if Natsume didn't like her, than she had to be even better.

"Hey," I said suddenly. He looked up. "Can you open the doors? I'm a little air-deprived. Angels need to breathe."

"Oh." he mumbled, wrinkling his nose. "Kay." he opened the door, and as soon as he did, I kicked his groin again. He moaned and fell to the floor, glaring at me.

"Not again," he groaned, his teeth clenched.

I grinned at him, showing my teeth, and broke out into a sprint towards the door. As soon as I got out, I headed straight to where Ruka's scent was.

But before I left, I shot Natsume a big, sparkly smile and flipped my middle finger at him impudently.

He gave me a death glare that sent shivers up my spine, and I immediately knew that once this whole mess was over, he'd whip my ass for good.

I ran down the hallway, sniffing out the vanilla. My eyes glazed darkly, and I made a sharp turn left. My feet echoed near the doorway, and I stuttered to a halt in front of a long, wooden door. The scent was strongest here.

With shaky fingers, I threw open the door and . . . .

"What the hell, Ruka!" I cried out, a blush rising to my cheeks.

Ruka was sprawled over a raven-haired Demon, his lips planted on hers. His blue eyes were closed, and he was roaming his hands through the girl's body, literally _making out _with her. The girl had pale skin and short ebony hair cropped into a pixie cut, her thin fingers cutting through Ruka's shirt. I gaped at the scene in front of me, blushing hard. It wasn't until after that the musky, woodsy smell of ED Hardy cologne hit me that I realized Natsume was here.

Crap. I was supposed to be his girlfriend. What kind of girl just lets another bitch kiss her man like this?

"Ruka, you lying, cheating bastard!" I screamed as hard as I could. Ruka blinked twice and gasped, seperating himself from the girl. His eyes were wild as they landed on me.

"Mikan!" he gasped. "It's not what it looks like!"

Good. He seemed like he was playing along.

"Mikan nothing." I shrieked. "You cheated on me, idiot! I. Never. Want. To. See. Your. Face." I said slowly. Confusion flickered in his eyes.

"Mikan, what-" I wasn't going to let him ruin my little girlfriend act.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ruka Nogi." I said coldly, slamming the door in his face. I took a deep breath and turned to face Natsume. His face was amused.

"Finding this funny?" I snapped.

"Very," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, don't I feel special," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and walking away. He kept up easily.

"What? Aren't you going to cry and swear at him more to the point where he begs for forgiveness and wants you to take him back?" Natsume wondered, smirking.

I smiled at him. "I'm not that kind of woman, Natsume. I know that some things aren't meant to last and that acting like a bitch won't do me any good." I paused. "I'm happy with what I have. I just want to be normal and happy. Move on. Bacause, if I stay down, it's just going to be worse for me."

I blinked. This was more about my fake-breakup. This was what I believed my whole life. I learned this the hard way, knowing that smiling was my only key to happiness. Natsume stared at me wordlessly, his eyes blank. He shook his head grimly.

"I don't understand."

"I really didn't expect you to," I replied truthfully. "I didn't learn it till now. I had a whole eighteen years of experience to know that . . . moping around won't solve any of my problems."

"Aren't you mad at him?" he snapped.

"No, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything." I blurted out.

Shit.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at me, his fangs spouting out of his mouth.

"What the hell did you just say?" he growled.

"Uh, I think I hear that Hotaru girl calling you," I said quickly.

He held my shoulders tightly.

"You lied to me," he said sternly.

"Well, he was my crush anyways!" I snapped, then immediately blushed. Damn it, why did I blurt things out so much?

Stupid Mikan . . .

"Aww, isn't that just precious . . . a blond idiot with an airheaded Angel," Natsume said bitterly.

"You're just jealous," I snapped viciously.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that idiotic blond? After all, he has to spend time with a stupid fan girl," Natsume hissed. I winced. He really didn't know how much that stung.

"Well, then, bite me." I snarled.

Big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hah, I'm being nice by updating this quickly. . . . thank me with reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wavering Feelings**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, bite me!" I screamed in Natsume's face, my eyes wide and my cheeks red in anger. Natsume snarled at me, fangs growing from his mouth. Without any warning, he pinned me down to the floor and dug his teeth into my flesh. I gasped for air, my eyes wide, and then felt that incredibly numb feeling pulse throughout my body like ice. It didn't hurt that much; the Angels were over exaggerating when they said that it was the most unbearable thing they had ever felt.<p>

Slowly, he seperated his teeth from me, and a wave of disappointment washed over me. It was over?

"What're you so afraid of?" he taunted, giving me a wicked smile. "As expected of an Angel like you to be such an easy prey."

"And easy prey?" I growled, my previous feelings replaced my anger. My hands shook. "I am an individual, and you aren't superior to me," I spat.

"You really aren't afraid, Polka?" he asked huskily, a smile playing on his lips.

"Scared? Of you?" me and my big mouth. "Get real."

"Prove it," he challenged, narrowing his eyes at me. His slender brows rose up in amusement. "Kiss me."

I blinked, feeling like a bucket of ice was being dropped on me. I stared at him with wide eyes, refusing to believe what he had just said.

"What?" I asked when I was able to speak.

"Kiss me, Mikan," he ordered in a commanding voice. I didn't want Natsume, I _didn't_! "You know you want to."

"N-no," I stammered, feeling weak and powerless. A slight blush rose to my cheeks.

"Exactly, Mikan," he snarled. "You've always been inferior to me. You have no chance against me." a demonic gleam spread in his eyes. "I could snap your pretty little neck before you got to say a word." he trailed his fingers on my throat, and a shiver crawled up my spine. "I could wipe out your flame with a single touch." he blew into her ear, and Mikan's hand shot out and covered the spot where Natsume's breath had literally burned her.

"You tried to kill me," I spat.

"Anciet history!" Natsume snarled.

"It was yesterday!" I screamed.

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and jump!," he said in an animalistic howl that was more like a devil's. I stared into his dark red eyes which were getting closer to black by the second. His hair began to grow out, and his already slit pupils thinned so that he looked like a cat. Strange black marks crawled on the skin of his arms, and his black wings stretched out, bloody lines crawling into them. Bold slashes of scarlet ran down his cheeks, and his eyes darkened to a flaming amber.

"You've always been scared of me. You've never had a chance of surviving from the time you stepped into Hell. You should've stayed put in the center of the sky where you belong." he stated in that same tone, his arms wrapping around me. I was terrified. If looks could kill, I would be five feet under the ground by now.

Oh, wait, I was.

And then, he did the most unbelievable thing that I have ever experienced. He leaned in and very harshly placed his lips on mine. I gasped, already air-deprived, and struggled under his grasp. His lips raged against mine, and I have to admit, it felt good. Despite the dangerous vibes he was sending out, I was pleased. His lips were so soft, so passionate. I never expected a Demon's kiss to feel this way . . .

I was to preoccupied that I didn't hear someone behind me.

"Natsume-nii, I heard noise and I . . . oh," Aoi's stunned voice gasped.

Natsume sprang away from me like he had just been burned and glared at Aoi darkly.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" I whispered, too afraid to raise my voice.

"Curiosity. Now that my curiosity has been satisfied, we can go back to swearing at each other, right, Polka?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

I nodded wordlessly. "It's been lovely, Natsume, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to scream now." I slipped behind Natsume and bolted into the closest door I could find, locking myself in. I knew that Natsume could probably break it with a flick of his hands, but I didn't care. I needed to be alone, to be able to think.

I heard a loud bang on the door, and parts of it split.

"Get away!" I screamed, knowing it was Natsume.

"Well, if you're going to sulk, do you have to in MY room?" he snapped. Shit.

"Just leave me alone," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I heard a growl and then a loud crash, but then everything was silent. I thought back to the kiss, touching my lips.

Was that how Ruka felt when he kissed that raven-haired woman?

Seconds later, I heard a softer knock.

"It's me, Aoi." Aoi whispered.

"Come in," I muttered, scooting away from the door.

Aoi gently opened the door, sliding in with grace. She looked at me kindly with a smile, showing her pearly whites. I grimaced, wanting to hit my head beause of her stunning beauty. I squinted at her, taking her in more carefully.

Untamed raven hair, vivid crimson orbs . . . a floral scent . . . she was like Natsume in so many ways. She looked younger than me, too, about Youichi's age.

"I don't know why you're taking this so seriously," Aoi let out a ringing, golden laugh.

"Excuse me," I gasped. "In case you didn't notice, he had me plastered to him and he was _making out with me_!"

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he's a Hyuuga Demon."

"SO WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Honey," Aoi began comfortingly, "Demons have many different qualities. For example, werewolves are very untamed and wild, and it's in their blood to hunt. Vampires are mainly sadistic and bloodthirsty, and their closest realtive is the succubus, which lives for lust." she sighed. "There are also witches. You know Hotaru?"

"The bitch," I nodded.

Aoi's lips twitched. "Yeah. Well, she's a witch from the Imai clan."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I groaned. Aoi smiled and sat down on the black bed, patting the spot next to her. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged and plopped down next to her.

"The clans have different meanings to them. The Imai Clan are mostly all very heartless."

"I could've figured that one out by myself." I muttered.

"There's also the Andou Clan and many others," Aoi continued. "The Andou's are all very playful and mischieveous at first, but they can easily snap." she took a deep breath. "And then there's the brother Clan of the Andou's, the Hyuugas. Where Natsume and I are from. The Hyuuga clan are all experienced fighters and assasins, and the name literally means _ruthless hunters_. They have no sense of right and wrong, and they basically follow their instincts. They are the best assasins, and they are the Royal Demon Family's best subjects." she smiled. "Natsume is the ideal Hyuuga."

"And you?" I asked, raising a brow. Aoi laughed lightly.

"I think there's something wrong with me," she mused. "I have no sense of danger, I hate hunting, I despise violence, and I have a good sense of mind." she grinned. "Natsume-nii liked to joke that I hit my head a lot when I was a baby."

"HOLD UP!" I yelled. "You're Natsume's . . . .?"

"Sister," Aoi finished. "Younger sister, two years younger. I'm sixteen, he's eighteen."

"Oh," I said, surprised. I stared at the smiling girl who looked esactly like a spitting feminine version of Narsume, and sighed.

"Guess I shouldn't have been surprised . . . both of you are insanely hot. No homo." I muttered. Aoi giggled.

"I could say the smae about you and your brother, Youichi," she mused, and I didn't fail to notice the strange sparkle in her eyes when she mentioned my brother's name. "He's such a gentleman when he wants to be."

"Youichi? A gentleman?" I snorted.

"Oh, he's more bossy than that, but he has his good points." Aoi gave me a fang free smile.

"Bossy is an understatement." I pointed out, giving her a droll stare.

She blinked twice. "He's really sweet. He didn't like me st first, but he turned out okay." Aoi gave out a forced smile when she mentioned taht Youichi didn't like her before, and a strange sort of gloom clouded out the pretty red in her eyes. I frowned, knwoing how impulsive my brother could be.

"He did something bad, didn't he?" I guessed. "He started screaming and yelled at you a lot, huh?"

"He called me a filthy bloodsucker and told me he would rather die than see my face." she said in a whisper, her eyes dark and hidden by her bangs. "He said I was the ugliest thing he ever looked at and that he would kill me with his own hands before you came."

I blinked twice at the overflowing sorrow in Aoi's voice. She looked so delicate, so helpless. A Demon shouldn't look like that. But then again, did Aoi ever want to be a Demon? Did she ask to be born a Demon? She couldn't control what she was. It was like asking a cat to become a dog. But as she really that upset over something Youichi said?

"Do you like Youichi?" I blurted out. Aoi's eyes snapped up to me in shock. She stared at me, eyes wide, and her cheeks colored.

"I-I-" she took a deep breath, looking down. "We can't even be together. He's Angel, I'm Demon. He can't even stand to look at me, but he's a little better than before." she paused. "At first, he was so mad. He started throwing things around and screamed that you wouldn't come and that we should kill him before you showed up. It was really bad, Mikan, to see him in such a state . . ."

"Yes, but do you like him?" I raised my brow.

Aoi bit her lip, looking down, and then slowly gave a nod. "I think I do."

Should I be happy or mad? Aoi was such a sweet girl, so innocent and happy and pretty. I would kill for a girl like her to be with Youichi. But she was a Demon. Demons and Angels couldn't be together. They couldn't. It was impossible.

"That's okay," I finished with a smile. "I trust you, Aoi. But I won't force you to stay with him when you get bored of his rants and smart ass remarks. You'll want a divorce," I remarked.

Aoi giggled. "I'm patient."

"I hope so." I smiled, and took a deep breath. "Can we get out now?"

"Um, okay," Aoi nodded. "I forgot Angels need to eat. How does . . . Ice Cream and cereal sound?" Aoi asked as if the words were brand new to her. "And there's something called . . . hot chocolate?"

"You've never had hot coco before?" I practically shrieked, my eyes wide. Hot coco was like, only the best thing ever made!

Aoi winced. "Hyuuga's don't like to eat. They mostly feed on blood."

"Ick," I clicked my tongue.

"It's not that bad. I was raised to drink blood," Aoi said gently.

I frowned. "Yeah, but still-"

"Aoi-chan," a voice said from behind us. I let out a squeak of surprise but Aoi just laughed lightly, not at all bothered. I stared at the man before me. He had dark blue, nearly black hair, and shadow-like blue eyes. He had a star tattoo on his cheek, and he had a playful look on his face. He grinned boyishly whne I came into view.

"This is Mikan-chan?" he asked with a smirk. Somehow, that smirk looked creepy. Like, serial killer creepy. Not at all like Natsume's smirks.

"Tsubasa, you're scaring the poor girl," Aoi chided.

"Sorry." he popped a friendly smile, sticking out his hand. "I'm Tsubasa Andou, at your service, your highness."

"Call me Mikan," I replied tentatively, taking his hand. I flinched at his cold touch, not at all like Natsume's burning hot one. I gaped when he raised my hand and brought it up to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling intently.

"You do smell nice," he admitted. "I can see why Natsume liked you. Absolutely . . . angelic. Like tangerines . . . his favorite fruit," he mused.

"I thought Demons didn't eat," I blurted out.

Tsubasa winked. "Natsume likes breaking the rules, hun."

"That's why Persona doesn't like him," Aoi laughed.

"Noooo, I just thought it was because he was an arrogant bastard with a really annoying smirk," I said sarcastically. Tsubasa burst out laughing, and Aoi's golden laughter chimed in.

"You caught onto the Hyuuga's most prominent feature," Tsubasa exclaimed.

I raised a brow. "A smirk?"

"Yep. Though Aoi-chan's the only exception." he nudged her. "But she is a freak, anyways."

"I don't need you to say that to me," Aoi grumbled. "I already know that there's omething bizzarely worng with my genes."

"I think that's a good thing," I grinned.

"It is for you, sweetheart. Nobara-I mean her highness- is the only other exception. Wonder how Natsume's kids'll turn up when he marries her." Tsubasa blinked, them slapped his hand on his mouth. Aoi glared at him.

"Kids?" I mouthed. I stood up like a robot. "Natsume is getting _married_?"

"Uh, no," Tsubasa said quickly. Aoi snuck him a dirty look.

"What is- HEY!" I yelled. Tsubasa'a arms were pushing me out the door before I could finish my sentence. Aoi smiled innocently and looked out the window with a sigh, ignoring my screams of protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter will be . . . <strong>_**AOIXYOUICHI**_**! It'll either be in You-chan's or Aoi's POV, not Mikan's . . . I really don't know where I'm going . . . but I need to play around with a jealous Mikan. **

**I need to take a longer time developing Natsume and Mikan's relationship. I really hate it when two people meet and then BadaBing, BadaBoo, they're in love the next day. It's just not cool . . . **

**Anyways, I must get the relationships under control before I continue with the war between Angels and Demons.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Plan is:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume X Mikan (of course)<strong>

**Nobara X Persona (One of my fav's after NatsuMikan!)**

**Hotaru X Ruka (They belong with eachother)**

**Aoi X Youichi (Super cute!)**

**Tsubasa X Misaki (It'll be hard . . . especially with Misaki's attitude . . .)**

**Luna X Kaname (Most people portray Luna as a bitch . . . so I thought it would be fun to make her Mikan's BFF instead of mean old Hotaru)**

**Background Couples:**

**Sumire X Koko**

**Yuu X Anna**

**Kitsu X Nonoko**

**Mochu X Wakako**

* * *

><p><strong>You'll see how this inflicts the plots in the sequel. I have the sequel planned out, but I'm losing the first one. Lol. I'm losing my ideas while listening to <strong>_**Love the Way You Lie Rihanna Ft. Eminem **_**right now. **

_"Ain't no shit you can do bout it cuz with u in my fuckin mind, without u I'm out it!" _

**Hell yeah! (I just felt like doing that)**

**I also LOVE **_**Avril Lavigne**_**! No homo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, enough about my music tastes. Leave me Reviews!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Blood**

* * *

><p><em>Aoi<em>

* * *

><p>"Aoi, take this guy," Hotaru said in a disgusted voice, tossing a body to the floor. I was in my room, reading a book, my mind completely set upon Edward and Bella's child, Renesmee, when a raven-haired witch flew into my room out the window with a sleeping body in her arms.<p>

I closed my eyes and inhaled softly. Absolutely delicious. The strangely homey scent of fresh, misty air in the morning, covered by a thick flurry of clouds under the rain-washed city. That was what I thought of when I sniffed him. Just . . . amazing. Batter than any cologne in the world.

"Who is it?" I asked, piling him onto my arms easily. Gosh, he wasn't that heavy. Thin, but well built, standing at about 5'10. His scent was so close now, like . . . peppermint. Nothing else could compare to this flowery smell.

"He's the . . . fake brother of that Royal." Hotaru informed, studying her nails absent-mindedly. "Adopted at ten. Freaky parents on drugs and abused him to the point of near death." she paused. "Unlike his sister, he doesn't have any tainted blood."

I immediately felt a sharp pang of pity for him. "What . . . should I do with him?"

"Persona wants him in the dungeons. No light, no food, no nothing." she smirked. "It'll be pretty fun to see how an Angel goes without all that."

"Hotaru, that's not very nice." I was upset. Couldn't she treat him a bit better? He had nothing to do with this mess against Angels and Demons and he didn't deserve this kind of punishment for nothing. I bit back another cry of protest when Hotaru rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in response.

She stepped on the window, locking the heels of her black boots against the railings, and then flung herself outside. I watched her spring away like a butterfly and then diverted my look to the body. Something started to burn inside my chest as I looked at the boy. I felt a searing, fiery emotion spread through me like thousands of knives being plunged into my chest, and I didn't know what it was. It seemed like the whole world was centered around this Angel.

"Aoi!" a loud voice boomed, "Bring the prisoner!"

"Coming Tsubasa," I called in a small voice, knowing he could hear me.I didn't like sulking or screaming like the other Demons did; a part of the reason for me to believe that I was a freaky genetic mutation. After shucking on my shoes, I scampered downstairs with the boy in my hands. Tsubasa was smiling naturally, showing his perfect row of gleaming white teeth.

"Here he is." I murmured.

"Good." he beamed. "I'll take him for you!"

"NO!" I immediately shouted, clutching the boy closer to me with a murderous look in my eyes. I blushed. Why did I even care about this boy? I didn't know why, but I just couldn't keep him safe in Tsuabasa'a arms. He looked harmless, but he could snap into an angry hellion any time.

"Alright," Tsubasa responded in a puzzled voice, tossing me a pair of keys from his pocket. I caught it easily and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I apologized, guilt coloring my tone. "I didn't mean to . . . snap."

"No prob, kiddo." he said with a grin. God, he's so carefree.

A strange swell of emotion spread through me as I snapped the lock to the dungeons open with the keys. As soon as I entered, thousands of angry rebels screamed and barked at me to open the gates and let them out. It wasn't exactly a nice place, but I had seen worse.

"Mm," the boy stirred. I blushed. His voice was so soft, so innocent. Yet, it had a boyish hint to it.

As quickly as I could, I dropped him into an empty dungeon and locked the gates.

The boy's eyes snapped open and he stared at me wildly, his mouth falling slack. He glared at me and let out a growl that didn't fit int his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted at me. I stared into his eyes. A stormy mix of blue and green, so beautiful . . . pretty . . . like jewels. I got lost in them . . .

"Woman, I asked who the hell you are!" he snapped loudly.

I blinked at him, shocked. Weren't Angels . . . nice?

"Aoi," I immediately responded. His commanding voice was superior, demanding.

"Where am I, Demon?" he looked around, his eyes wide. He looked back at me. "I'm in _Hell_!"

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"You! What do you want from me?" he snarled.

"You- we want your sister." I was surprised at how cold and emotionless my voice sounded. It didn't sound like Aoi, it sounded like a Hyuuga. "So we captured you. Your sister should be here shortly, and then there are high chances of eliminating another Royal."

"You're going to _kill_ her?" the silver-haired boy yelled, "You filthy bloodsucker! How could you kill my sister? What the fuck did she ever do to you?"

I winced. This really hurt. I was used to hearing that kind of . . . stuff, but this hurt a lot more than it usually would. "I-"

"Get out." his voice wsa cold. "You're filthy. The ugliest thing I've ever met. I'd rather die than see your face. I'm going to kill you before my sister comes here, Demon. Demon, Demon, Demon!"

I felt numb. Like the things that he said were slowly covering me in ice. I shakily inhaled, trying to look away.

"I'm sorry," I said in a hurt voice, leaving him. I couldn't even feel my feet as I walked away. It seemed as if my whole body was being eclosed into ice and being numbed by the wind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip~<strong>_

_**Three Days in the Demon World, A Few Hours in the Angel World**_

* * *

><p>For the next few days, I wouldn't eat, sleep, or read. Nothing. It seemed like all I could think of was his words. His name was, as I previously had learned, Youichi. I couldn't take my mind off of him.<p>

"Aoi," Natsume said suddenly, his eyes flashing up to my face. An ugly scowl disoriented his features. "Eat, little girl."

"No thanks. I think I'll just have some steak." I replied blandly, spearing a piece of raw meat and popping it into my mouth. I got up, not even bothering to finish my cup of O negative blood, and then started walking upstairs when I felt Natsume's sharp claws pinch my hand.

"Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my arm. I glared at him. "Jerk! Why'd you do that for?" blood oozed out of my skin, and I licked it off absently. It was my Demon blood, the color of ebony.

"Aoi, what the hell is your problem?" Natsume demanded. "You've been so . . . lifeless lately."

"Aren't Hyugas supposed to be lifelesss?" I asked blankly. "You always hated my cheerfullness. I'm like you and Hotaru now. Isn't that a good thing?"

"NO!" Natsume shouted in a snappy voice. "That isn't good, midget! Hyuugas aren't lifeless, they're just . . ."

"Cold? Heartlesss? Evil? Bitter? Sadistic? Tormented?Bloodthirsty? Grues-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Natsume sapped. "Well, the point is, you're not being yourself. Ever since you've seen that . . . Angel."

"Youichi," I quipped, a sudden anger burning through my inner being.

"I don't care about an Angel's name, Aoi." Natsume muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just . . . .do what's best for you." he walked away, muttering curse words under his breath. I blew out a sigh of frustration, rubbing my temples. What was the right thing to do?

_Go visit Youichi, _my Voice said. I always had a voice inside me, telling me what to do. Like your inner conscience.

"Yeah, right, like he'll love to see me." I said sarcastically.

_Go visit him. Now._

"NO!"

_Go._

"NO!"

_Now._

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

_Yes I am._

"SHUT UP!"

_No._

"FINE, YOU FRIGGIN SON OF A-"

"Aoi-chan, are you talking to yourself?" Tsubasa asked, puzzled, his fork halfway up to his mouth.

"Ahahahaha, of course not!" I sang like a lunatic, my eyes twitching as I brought my hand up in a half-hearted wave. "Goodbye!~"

"O . . . kay?"

I smiled brightly, jumping down the hallway. I raced into the doorway of the dungeons at vamp speed, my eyes turning into a blinding red as I unleashed the supernatural side of me. Two red marks ran down my cheeks, which had turned into a pale alabaster, and black wings had tore themselves out of my back.

"Hope this works," I muttered. "Cause if it doesn't, I'll have a wicked bruise."

I charged at the door of the dngeons, my breath a slight blur. I unleashed a bright red flame and burned my way into the dark room easily.

"Wow, I must really be getting stronger," I said in awe, dusting off my clothes. My body swelled back to it's human form, and I smiled, leaning into the distant smell of mist.

"Youichi."

He looked up, his eyes wide. He looked so strange, sitting there in a dark corner. His eyes were bloodshot, but he still managed to give me a scary glare that reminded me a lot about Natsume, strangely enough.

"I'm . . . Aoi." I said in a light voice, feeling a smile curve onto my lips. God, I was such a masochist.

"Youichi," he responded. I was surprised. He didn't scream or glare at me or anything, he just stared at me in . . . curiosity? Like I was some exotic creature he'd first lain his eyes on. I could relate to that, too. I smiled slightly, breaking open the cage with just a twist of my hands. He looked surprised. Persona would scream me deaf, but tomorrow could bring whatever hell it wanted.

Right now, being with him mattered the most.

"Aoi," he responded. My heart soared above the earth.

The moment our hands touched, I could see it all. Right then and there.

A light thud beat against my chest, and my eyes widened.

The thud quickened.

A frantic pouning . . .

A racing beat . . .

A changing heart . . .

My heart was beating.

_"I never want to be without you. Ever again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block! Plus it was all really boring . . . <strong>

**SPRING BREAK IS HERE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!I CAN WRITE ALL DAAYY LONG!**

**There you have it! ****YOUICHIXAOI ****complete! I know, it sucked ass. T - T**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see now . . . .<strong>

**Our next lucky pairs are . . . . .**

**MISAKIXTSUBASA**

**AND = ) **_(Oh, so the smiley worked but the heart didn't? Bullcrap.)_

**PERSONAXNOBARA!**

* * *

><p><em>WOOT! 3 (there was supposed to be a friggin heart here)<em>

_See ya! Until then,_

_Ice Princess Alice OUT! (Salute)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows**

* * *

><p><em>Misaki<em>

* * *

><p><em>NoNoNoNoNoNoNo. This cannot be happening, Misaki. Mikan and Youichi did not get kidnapped. Mikan is not sentenced to be a Fallen Angel by the Court of Radiance. No.<em>

I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I hadn't realized that court was over. My body was shaking and I could hear the heavy pound of my heart. You know when you do something really bad and your confessing to, like, murder? Yeah, well that's how I felt. Except it was worse in reality.

"Misaki, I truly am sorry," Kounji said simply, sipping his tea. He didn't sound sorry at all. He didn't know what it was like to find out that your little sister was banished to an eternity of night. He didn't, he didn't. I became an Archangel to help Mikan and Youichi, not see them get turned into Demons.

"Shut up, Kounji." I spat, standing up form my seat. There was nobody here, and I was a little disappointed. I wanted all of these cold-hearted monsters to knwo how I felt, that they didn't deserve to be called Angels. Right now, they were commiting a sin. All that puishment crap was just shit.

"Misaki Harada, please sit down. You know I do not mean any harm." Kounji stared at me blandly and sighed. "Mikan was supposed to have died from the time she was born. Royals are supposed to be extinct, Misaki. The blood of a Joven runs through Mikan's veins."

"So what?" I shrieked. "So what if Mikan is a Tainted Angel? She hasn't done anything wrong from the time she was born! Hell, all she wanted was to be a happy, regular girl! It isn't even her fault that she got kidnapped by a couple of Demons you bastard!"

He stared at my outburst for a minute, shocked, then reached over and caressed my cheeks with a sadistic little smirk. I slapped his hands away, shaking violently. I wanted to burn him, to end him right then and there. How dare he plan on making my little sister a Demon? It was practically murder!

"I understand your pain, Misaki."

"Like_ hell _you do!"

"That is why I am asking for your assistance in my new project." he paused, wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "You see, I am planning to inflirate Hell and kill a number of Demons." his eyes shone with dangerous glee as he stared at me. "How about it, Misaki? You go to Hell, kill a few Demons, rescue Mikan, Youichi and Ruka, and then come back and live a happily ever after again."

It all sounded too good, even for him. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "You're asking a girl for help?"

"You are one of your best fighters." he responded. "The mission will be a breeze if you were to attend and . . . help out."

"When is it?" I asked at last.

"Tomorrow."

"I will be there," I vowed, getting up and striding brisquely out of the room. I didn't believe a word of it. There was no way Kounji could have such a happy plan planned out. That was why I had different thoughts in mind. He was probably going to kill Mikan instead of banishing her as a Fallen Angel. Because the Royal family had to die out for him to be happy. Was I going to let him do that?

"Over my dead body." I growled as I exited the Court of Radiance.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>"NATSUME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice high and shrilly. My eyes were blazing with fury as I witnessed the said black-haired Demon enter gracefully with a bored look on his face. A smirk lit up his lips.<p>

"Yeah, Polka?" he asked, trying not to laugh at the look on my face.

"Don't 'Yeah Polka' me, bastard!" I huffed. "Did you burn my underwear?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it was Aoi." he said nonchalantly. "Why do you always suspect it's me? I'm not the only one with a fire alice."

"Aoi? Get real!" I said sarcastically. "She would die before she burned my underwear. Besides, she's way nicer than you!"

"She's just a freaky genetic mutation," Natsume pointed out.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "I guess I would like you better if you were a genetic mutation! How about that, huh, Natsume?"

He frowned, seeming to be disturbed by that outburst. He leaned in so that our faces were only inches apart, his breath touching my face, and muttered, "That hurts, Mikan. And I thought you loved me for who I was." I blushed, hearing a mocking edge to the tone of his voice. I immediately brought up my arm and punched him.

"Ouch," he winced, touching his cheek. "That . . . actually hurt, Polka." he said, awed.

I blinked in shock, taking a step back. "No way . . . did . . . did I hurt you, Natsume?"

"What does it look like?" he dropped his hand, and sure enough, his cheek was swelling a slight reddish color. I gasped.

"I'm strong!"

"You punched me and your marveling your strength? I feel so special at this moment." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" I cried, holding up my fist. I faced the wall, a huge grin on my face, and then punched it. Pieces shattered, and it didn't even hurt!

"Oh my God!" I squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down like a little kid in a pair of new motocross jeans and leather black boots. They were leant from Aoi, since I was pretty close to her size. The hoodie and tank were kinda snug, but I could manage.

"Shit, what the hell happened?" Tsubasa asked, appearing by the doorway with wide blue eyes. He looked at the wall, then back at me, then back at the wall, and then landed his gaze at Natsume.

"Did she do that?" he burst incredulously.

"I think she's got a weird gene in her like Aoi," Natsume mumbled.

"Well, she is a Royal, and she does have -"

"Tainted blood," Hotaru finished. I turned around and warily faced the grogeous witch in front of me who stood there with slightly gleaming purple eyes. I stil couldn't forget the little session she and Ruka were having, but I pushed that thought to the center of my mind and stared at her in open confusion.

"Tainted blood?"

Before they could talk, a huge red light went off and a loud noise beeped constantly. The three of them looked at eachother in understanding and Natsume piled me up into his arms without a second thought.

"Natsume!" I gasped, my eyes wide. I threw my arms around him so I didn't fall. The scene around me was a blur as he raced through the hallway. I closed my eyes and then suddenly found myself being dumped onto Natsume's bed.

"Stay here. Don't you dare move. Aoi'll be here." he said sternly, leaving.

"Wait, Natsume, what's going-"

_SLAM!_

And like that, he lift. Stupid manipulative bastard.

I hugged my knees. I had gotten used to the people here, and I had even gotten used to the darkness. Tsubasa was like my big brother, Ruka was allowed to visit me every so often (which resulted in weird glares from the bitch witch), Aoi, who painfully reminded me of my sister even though they didn't look alike, and Natsume . . . . .

_Mine. My Natsume. _That was all I could think of. Suddenly, a strange ripping feeling tore through my body. I felt like I was missing a limb, like I was drowning . . . strangely enough.

"Mikan."

"Aoi," I responded. "Come in."

I heard some shuffling, and then Aoi giggled outside my door. I looked up in bewilderment. What was going on outside?

"Just open the freaking door, woman," I heard an oddly familiar voice mutter under his breath.

"Okay, I'll open it!" Aoi laughed.

"She'll be happy, I bet," I heard Ruka say.

The door swung open, and I saw . . .

I flung myself across the room and into a pair of arms that I've known for all my life. I inhaled his scent, the scent of mist. He chuckled, and I looked at him for the first time in weeks.

He was the same. His silver hair was longer, and his face was harder, as if he'd gone through harsh experiences. His arms and shoulders were broader, he looked older, but he had the same look in his teal eyes.

"Youichi," I cried out, tears pooling out of my eyes. Aoi smiled warmly.

"I talked to Persona . . . well, more like I cried. He let him go." she laughed, patting her raven hair gently.

"Gee, thanks, hag," Youichi said, smirking when Aoi's face flushed red.

"You meanie!" she pouted, a scarlet blush still staining her cheeks. "I'm not even a hundred years old yet! I'm still only a decade and six years old!"

Youichi, Ruka and I raised brows at the same time, and Aoi blushed harder.

"Okay, Aoi," I said awkwardly, but then cracked a smile and gave her a hug. "Thanks so much!" But then it happened again. That horrible stomach-flipping feeling that seared through my body like thousands of knives. I suddenly felt like throwing up.

"Aoi, I really don't feel good," I choked out. I noticed that Ruka's face was pale as well. Youichi frowned in concern and so did Aoi.

"Did you eat something bad?" Aoi asked, frowning as she placed a hand on my head. It was cool, like rock.

"No, not that kind of bad . . . I just feel like something bad happened. Like that eye-twitching feeling, except stronger."

"I feel it too," Ruka muttered in agreement, literally dropping down on the couch. "Ugh, I feel like somebody tore off my ribs or something."

"Hmm," Aoi muttered, a strange sparkle growing in her eyes. Her eyes widened a fraction. "Say, did anyone...drink your blood by any chance?"

"Yes," we both answered in unision. I looked at Ruka with a raised brow.

"Who?" I asked, smirking.

"Hotaru." he said, blushing madly.

"Ick." my face dropped. "The bitch witch?"

"Yeah - bitch witch?" Ruka asked, raising a brow.

"I gave her a cute nickname."

"Funny. She calls you a whore."

"... bitch." I muttered.

"Mikan, no cursing," Youichi gently knocked my head.

"Hmm, I have a theory..." Aoi's eyes brightened. "Do you two by any chance feel an attraction between Hotaru and Natsume?"

"Yes," Ruka blurted out. Three pairs of eyes stared at me, waiting.

"I don't know." I muttered, scratching my head. "Maybe...?"

"Who?" Youichi asked calmly, which scared me a little.

"My brother," Aoi replied. Youichi frowned, and I swore I heard him mutter something like, "Guess I can't kill him then".

"I don't really think so," I added quickly.

"You know . . . there 's a prophecy in the Demon and Angel world. Hold on." Aoi suddenly got up and disappeared.

"Demons are . . . fast," Ruka muttered.

"Thanks," Aoi replied out of nowhere, plopping down beside me on Natsume's bed. Ruka blushed.

"You heard me?"

"Super hearing. Anyways, lookie here." Aoi flipped a book. It was fat and old-looking, with weird script stuff written in ink all over it. I scrunched up my nose. "It's the Demon book. Only the Hyuuga's have access to it, and it's sacred."

"What the hell does that even say?" Youichi asked sourly.

"Only the Royals know how to read it. So basically Mikan and Nobara." they all looked at me expectantly, and I shook my head.

"I think this Nobara person would be a better choice than me."

* * *

><p><em>Misaki<em>

* * *

><p>I took out my dagger and beheaded another Demon. It was a fledgling vampire, just barely ten. I kind of felt sorry for it, but I knew I had to do it. For Mikan. For Youichi.<p>

"Well, looks like you've been having fun," a strangely cheerful voice said from behind me. I turned around and the first thing I saw was blue.

_He's gorgeous. _

"Oi, Tsubasa, what the hell?" a raven-haired guy whapped the man's face. Tsubasa. Strangely appealing. It seemed the whole battlefield consisted of these three fighters. A raven-haired beauty, a crimson-eyed boy, and a dark-haired man. Tsubasa. One of my teammates, Yuri, raced towards the violet-eyed girl who leapt up in mid air and grasped her in a headlock. Yuri roundhouse kicked her back and she nearly cut open Yuri's throat.

Tono, the best fighter, took on the crimson guy, thrashing violently like a maniac. The guy snorted.

"You Angels really are worthless." he scowled. "With just one exception, of course. Polka."

But I was looking at the dark man. He smiled warily, as if he were just about to kill an animal, and then charged at me. I leapt up and flipped over him, but he grabbed my arms from the back and threw me over. I caught myself and jumped onto his neck, digging my nails into his head.

"You're good. I'll remember you." he said with a laugh, knocking me under him.

"Sorry if I can't be grateful," I replied sweetly, hitting his groin. It was a little habit Mikan picked up from me. He cringed back and glared at me, the good mood gone.

"I hope you go to Hell. Oops, you're already there," I whispered, swiping my blade at his neck.

Tsubasa smirked and disappeared. I looked up and my eyes widened. He was flying in mid-air, a pair of shadow-like wings strapped onto his back that looked more like darkness without feathers. His skin turned rotting pale and shadow entities seemed to swallow him.

He looked at me with bloody red eyes, and I found out that I couldn't move. My eyes widened. He was a shadow Demon!

"Now, hun, what's your name?"

I didn't answer, and my body arched backwards on it's own. I let out a cry of pain.

"Harada," I spat out with venom. He chuckled, giving me more pain.

"I want first name, sweet cheeks."

"Misaki." I responded. "And might I add, you messed with the wrong Archangel."

Another me shot out from my body, followed by another. They took out lighters and the shadows beneath my feet disappeared. I smirked at his surprise.

"Doppleganger alice?" he asked, awed.

"Hell yeah." I laughed, racing towards him. I leapt up and kicked his face, sending him flying.

He caught himself and disappeared. I groaned. I hated that trick! Suddenly, blades dropped from the sky and killed my dopplegangers. I looked around, and then felt a dark force smash me down to the ground.

My eyes were covered in dirt, and my back was facing up. I spat some soil up from my mouth in disgust.

"Sorry, Misaki," I heard a voice purr.

"Bastard Demon," I gasped, feeling sharp fangs cut into my flesh. Dark spots began appearing in my vision, and suddenly I could see it. I turned around and faced Tsubasa's eyes which were glazed just like mine.

My feet suddenly didn't hold me anymore. I waas connected by thorns, no, chains. They were dragging me away from Heaven and into Hell.

But I couldn't care less.

I felt like I belonged. I _wanted _to be in Hell.

A fire tore through my heart, and it felt like I was being eaten, swallowed by darkness.

"Tsubasa," I muttered hoarsely, blacking out into an abyss of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmm . . . . TSUBASAXMISAKI isn't finished yet . . . . I aded a b<strong>**it of AOIXYOUICHI in there as well . . . **

**Next up, there will be a sort of ironic MIKANXNATSUME and RUKAXHOTARU. You'll see what I mean. They'll finally meet Nobara, Princess of Hell! So, I guess there'll be a ****little PERSONAXNOBARA snippets to come along . . .**

**Oh, and, Misaki didn't know what Natsume meant by Polka. Lol. If she did, she would've killed Natsume first. Well, she would've tried to kill him. Don't know if she could, though. Probably not.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to squeeze in all of the pairings I mentioned in less than six chapters . . . Oh, and just so you know, the world isn't just all Angels and Demons. I've been reading some good books, kinda corny, and they've had relationships between Demon Hunters and Demons and such . . . they inspired me for another pairing!<strong> **It'll have to do with Yuu!**

**I have to warn you, all questions will not be answered in this book. For example, Jovens, Tainted Angels, Royals, how they disappeared, the taboo of having DemonXAngel relationships, Mikan's family . . . most of that won't come up in this book. Sorry! (Runs away in fear)**

**I just can't squeeze all of that and the pairings into one book . . . for a twelve year old like me, it's too much work. Dudes, I've got school, Karate practice, Art Club, and plus I'm the class representative AND I'm participating in a writing contest in school AND I have to deal with my social life and friends, sorting out the backstabbers and real friends on Facebook and such. And, I have been experiencing familty problems and all that shit. I have a good excuse, I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Book Two of this story will answer all of your questions! So if you have a lot, feel free to write them out in your reviews so I can hopefully answer them. This story will be very complex in information and Demon history . . . I wish I had a Beta Reader or some back up support!<strong>

**P.P.S. Nicky's mom is getting a divorce. She's been so obtuse. The twins are on vacation. That leaves me alone. Life sucks sometimes, you know that? My spring break is going to be loooong and loooonely. (Goes cry in the Emo corner)**

* * *

><p><strong>ICE PRINCESS ALICE SAYS: <strong>

**GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY SPRING BREAK! BLESS ALL OF MY READERS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART NO MATTER WHAT RACE YOU COME FROM! (Not trying to be racist or anything, I swear)**

**Bye!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood Bonds**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I stared at her in shock. There couldn't be anything or anyone more beautiful than she. Aoi and Hotaru were beautiful, but the unearthly aura about her was absolutely stunning. Captivating. It made me want to hit my head on a wall and scratch myself.<p>

"Hello, Nobara," Aoi chirped, linking an arm with the beauty. Nobara let out a silent smile, her shocking silver eyes that were as white as snow glittering like jewels. She looked up at me with a dazzling smile.

"Hello, Aoi. And this is?" she asked, swiping her icy blue bangs aside and taking me in kindly. Something about her reminded me of my mother, even though I'd never met her. She was a natural beauty, inside and out, and I felt the need to bow down and worship her with respect and all my dignity had to offer.

"I'm Mikan," I whispered. When did I become so shy?

"Nobara," she responded just as shyly, ducking behind her hair. Aoi's fingers traveled up and down her wild, silky tresses with a delicate touch.

"Nobara, you look good with a haircut," she murmured in admiration, tracing fine lines as if she were about to start braiding.

"Thank you, Aoi. And Mikan, as happy as I am to finally meet you, I have the feeling you wish to request a favor from me." Nobara laughed gently when I blushed.

"Yes well, we were wondering if you could read this," Aoi tossed Nobara her fat book, and for a minute, I was afraid thin, fragile-looking Nobara wouldn't be able to catch it with her weak pale hands, but she caught it gracefully with no effort at all.

"Hmm . . ." Nobara's brows furrowed. "I can read some, but I can't read all of it. The rest is written out in Ancient Angelo . . ." they both stared at me, and I took a step back, thrusting my hands in the air and shaking my head violently.

"I've never been taught Angel whatever!" I exclaimed. "I never even knew I was a Royal!"

"Dear, ancient Angelo cannot be learned," Nobara assured me. A puzzled expression flitted across my face, and Aoi laughed silently beside her. "It's instinct. Everything in here," she traced the foreign lines, "-has been memorized from the time you were born. You just need to focus."

I pursed my lips, sitting next to her on her giant king-sized bed. Her aura was comforting, strangely. I had expected for me to be intimidated by her if I were close, but I felt safe. as if I were sitting with Luna during lunchtime.

And then, as I stared at the letters, it all hit me. Like a wire snapping back into place.

"Heaven and Hell, two worlds that never managed to co-exist," I read in a hypnotic voice. "Will all be changed when a certain Royal travels to Hell freely on his or her own will and manages to win the hearts of even the coldest Demons. A new frienship will be established, one that may lead to an intense war. Yet, it will be the start of the _Soul Mate Prophecy_." I blinked in shock.

"Did I just do that?"

"You did." Nobara smiled, holding out her palm. I handed the book to her at once, not managing to defy her wordless request.

"The Soul Mate Prophecy is a prophecy that will unite all the different creatures and bring a certain forbidden romance that has been outlawed years ago. And it all will start with one Demon and one Tainted Angel. When this has started, it will all begin. No turning back. The fated pairs will fall in love unstopably." Nobara read.

"Hold on, Tainted Angel?" I asked, puzzled.

"Uh, that's what they call the Angel Royals," Aoi said absently. "Don't know why they don't just call them Royal Angels."

"Weird," I muttered.

"From the first time the Demon sips the Angel's blood, it will all begin. The start of a new era. When the two are apart or in danger, the bond will rip at them and they will forever long to be with eachother again. There are different types of bonds. For example, the mates are able to track eachother when they are in danger far away. Or they may feel eachother's pain. They could also have visions of where he or she is and what he or she is doing. " Nobara frowned.

"Mikan," Aoi gasped. "That's it. This book is talking about _you_. You and Natsume!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"You're the only Royal Angel that came to Hell on her free will! Natsume drank your blood! And that means, you and Natsume are soul mates!" she started giggling. "I knew my brother would find a sweet girl one day!"

"Congratulations, Mikan!" Nobara yelled in an unlady-like manner, throwing me a hug. "I always knew Natsume deserved someone as good as you."

"What the hell? Natsume and me?" I blushed. "I can't stand him!"

"Can you deny the fact that you are strongly attracted to him?" Nobara giggled sweetly.

"That's not-"

The sound of a door thrusting open peaked my interest, and I looked up to see a furious Persona. He snarled at me maliciously.

"Nobara, get your hands off of the beast!" he snarled. I winced. Did he just call me a beast?

"Persona, do not talk to Mikan like that!" Nobara exclaimed sternly.

Persona shot me a withering glare, then grabbed my arm and threw me away from Nobara's grasp. Nobara gasped, and Aoi caught me before I hit my vital point.

"Persona, off of her," Aoi snarled. She didn't sound like her normal self.

"This thing is ruining us! It is making us weaker and more vulnerable! Let us dispose of it!" Persona boomed in a commanding voice.

They were going to kill me. Shit.

"I won't let you!" the two girls screamed in response.

Then, it happened again. My stomach flopped. Except it was like something exploding. I dropped to my knees, feeling sick, and then vomitted a fountain of blood.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>Being away from Mikan stung. It was like something was destroying him from the inside of his stomach. He wanted to . . . throw up.<p>

The male, Tono, raced towards him with his hands extended, but Natsume pushed him off. He had already killed a number of Archangels. He couldn't mess around anymore. Talons grew from his knuckles, his claws elongnated, and two striped ran down his cheek. Black wings grew from his back.

"Nice to see you're getting serious." the male smirked. "I was getting a bit bored."

"Shove it, bastard," Natsume growled. He was getting annoyed.

"Make me," the male challenged. Natsume gritted his teeth.

"I've had enough of you stupid white winged things trying to kill me." he raced towards Tono, but he dodged it and landed on his feet. Natsume seemed to disappear as he slashed Tono from behind and landed a kick on his chest, pushing his legs apart and leaping to a stop. Tono howled in pain and glared at him, recollecting his dagger.

"Eat this, Demon!" he cried, racing towards Natsume with the dagger in hand. He managed to slash Natsume's collarbone, but he was aiming for his neck. The easy kill.

"Fine. I'll break your stupid dagger so I can fight you without worry of being beheaded." Natsume said coldly, racing towards Tono with a murderous expression etched on his face. He kicked his foot up in the air and Tono caught it. Natsume used his other leg to whap his face and snatched the blade from his hands right before he went flying and smashed into a tree.

"I hate knives," Natsume growled, smashing the blade into tiny pieces right before his hands. Tono got up, blood dripping from his mouth, and glared at Natsume weakly.

"I...will...not...admit...defeat," Tono exclaimed in a raspy voice, getting up with shaking legs. The power of Natsume's kick had broken a few bones and crushed a few ribs.

"Your arrogance will lead to your downfall," Natsume muttered as his eyes began glowing fiery red. Bold red slashes ran down his wings and his teeth began growing straight out of his gums. The transformation hurt sometimes, but Natsume was too busy glaring at Tono with pure hate to notice.

Suddenly, a blade stabbed the side of his neck, nearly beheading him. Pain shot throughout his body, and he growled in pain. Tono was smirking evilly.

"Bastard, you're going to pay for that," Natsuem said darkly. Fire egnited from every side of the raven-haired Adonis, building in so high that it seemed like the whole sky was built up of flames.

"Fire kills Demons," Tono cried out. "How can you control flame?"

"I guess I'm just a lucky bastard," Natsume growled in a demonic voice. A storm of fire turned into a fire tornado and headed straight towards Tono who could only watch helplessly as death approached him by the second. His wings were stained with blood and Natsume had torn them apart.

A scream was the only thing that was heard.

Natsume fell to the ground, clutching his neck and writhing in pain. These kinds of injuries were deathly and had a high chance of being fatal.

* * *

><p><em>Hotaru<em>

* * *

><p>"Die, Demon!" Yuri shrieked as she swiped the short hand knife at Hotaru. Hotaru dodged it and smashed Yuri into a wall. But the desperate looking Angel shook out her wings and marched straight towards Hotaru with bared teeth.<p>

Hotaru delivered a roundhouse kick to Yuri and flipped on her back, kicking her spine upwards. Yuri shot up into the air and flapped her wings.

"Fine. I'll tear your stupid wings so you can't escape my attacks," Hotaru said darkly, racing towards Yuri. She jumped into the air, a violet mist seeming to float around her. Her wisteria eyes glowed magical violet and black marks were etched on her skin. Fangs shot out from her mouth and her cheeks seemed to grow scales.

"You're a witch," Yuri exclaimed, looking apprehensive. Hotaru smiled devilishly.

"Took you long enough, dumbass. Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

She dove down towards Yuri, her skin cracking a bit, and then immediately backflipped and kicked her so that she was sent down to the ground. Yuri screamed, not being able to fly from the great force of Hotaru's kick. Hotaru grabbed her wings once she had slammed into the earth and created a crater, breathing raggedly, and then tore them off slowly.

"No, no, NO!" Yuri shrieked, looking terrified. Her eyes widened to the point where her pupils looked like small dots, and she howled in pain. "STOP IT!"

"Too late." Hotaru tore her wings off and smashed her even further into the earth. Yuri choked out blood, and then she fell unconcious into the ground full of debris. Hotaru smirked.

"Well well, what happened to all that confidence? Angels really are stupid," she laughed, turning around.

But when she started walking away. She felt something burn into the nape of her neck.

Hotaru gasped out beads of blood, looking horrified. She gently touched the back of her neck with shaking fingers and felt something moist. Her eyes were wide as she brought her hands to her eyes.

Blood. Dark, purple-ish blood. Her blood.

An inaudible string of noises escaped Hotaru's mouth. Demon language. She wheeled around and stabbed Yuri with her own blade, finishing her. She continued stabbing her dead body again and again with so much hate and violence that the earth seemed to quiver in fear.

A redheaded woman that looked no older than twenty five stared at the scene with dark brown eyes, nearly black. Her lips were pursed in an angelic manner as she asessed the situation. She darted her gaze to Natsume who was writhing in pain and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>"Shit," he growled, biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes and smacked his lips shut, hoping for the pain to die out. A fire, a not so comfortable one, was crawling up his arms and threatening to burn his body.<p>

"Calm down," a soothing voice said quietly. Natsume flinched, but a hand covered his eyes and another was slowly tracing itself on his neck. Seconds later, the pain vanished from his fingertips and he was feeling better.

"Who are you?" Natsume questioned in a wheezy voice, popping open his eyes. He stared at the woman before him with blurry vision. There seemed to be two women instead of one, and all he could make out was a heap of red hair and a pair of dark brown, nearly black eyes.

"I'm here to help, son of Igarashi Kaoru. I believe you have helped Mikan Sakura and respect her, and so that is enough reason for me to be of assistance to you." the woman replied, sighing.

He frowned deeper, his thin brows furrowing together in frustration as he tried to decipher her face. His eyes widened.

"Mikan?" he asked in a shocked tone. The woman sighed, and before he could do anything, she disappeared.

Natsume shot up, eyes wide, and looked around. His head whipped like a blur, and then he fell back on his back from pain. He still wasn't healed.

"Hate . . . this," he snarled, letting the comforting darkness take over.

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa<em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean?"<p>

Tsubasa sighed, glancing back at the body in his arms to make sure she wasn't dead - literally. He pursed his lips and rubbed his jaw.

"Exactly as I said, Persona. I want to keep her." he lifted the woman's beautiful face into his hands and looked Persona straight into his blood red eyes, the eyes of a pureblooded vampire. He shivered. He really hated vampires from the day he was born, and now he was stuck with a commander that just had to be one of the stringest, most sadistic vampires in Hell. Screw his god damned luck.

"Fuck, Tsubasa, we're not making an hotel for Angels," Persona growled, his eyes blazing. "I let Natsume down easy because the girl could be useful, and so could her little boyfriend and brother. Why do you insist on bringing in a strong Archangel too? She was sent here to kill you, blockhead!"

Tsubasa's eyes flashed red for a moment, and he had to remind himself to calm down and take a deep breath in. His blue eyes were cold as ice when he looked at Persona.

"I'm not asking for any other option. It's either you let me keep her, or you have one less assassin. Let me remind you, your group is small as it is. You can't just bring in a group of Demons and expect them to follow every one of your damn rules." his gaze was cold. "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to put the princess in any more danger."

Persona growled, his eyes flashing red. "Do not bring Nobara into this, Andou!"

"But I can and I will," Tsubasa responded in a chilling voice. "So what is your decision?"

Persona's lips curled up, revealing his long, pointy fangs. He snarled a string of curse words and shook his head before finally saying, "Alright, Tsubasa. You win. Go take her to your room. I do not want to see her face."

"Thank you," the Demon said icily, leaving out of the office as fast as he could.

"And do not forget to attend the Court of Shadow's next meeting, bastard," Persona called angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>Natsume was in danger. I knew it. I didn't know, but I just knew. It was as if I could feel the pain he was suffering through.<p>

I felt my vision turning red as I looked up.

Natsume, I'm coming to save you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm feeling very . . . strange today. Is it just me or does this story seem a little dark? With all the fighting and blood . . . maybe I should change the theme to Action or Adventure? I like my current themes, though . . . .<strong>

**There are still alot of pairings left. Sigh. I'm going to have to work extra hard if I want to finish all of them in this book. Because the next book will be about family and the children of the characters' pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and I think I forgot to mention some things.<strong>

**Female Demons and Angels don't go through normal puberty. They don't grow puberty hair or menstruate or get any acne or pimples or blemishes. They just basically grow bigger and have hormones. Hah, I really wanna be them . . . **

**But they are blessed with the ability to reproduce since the time they are born. And if you are asking if a one-year-old can get pregnant, then I'm not answering that becaue I just don't want to. (No offence, really. . . I just feel weird talking about this stuff. But I feel like its necessary.)**

**What else . . . oh, yeah, the males. Well, they're practically the same except for a few things. They do grow hair, and they can choose to shave or not. I'm not getting worked up about that part, okay? They're stable and more built than humans, but puberty is kinda the same. **

**For both females and males, both Angels and Demons, none have to go to the bathroom unless they wanna shower. They don't have to go pee or anything. (Its a miracle, I know.)**

**Angels and Demons start having hormones really early . . . they're emotional. It really wouldn't be a surprise to see a six year old cursing. Come to think of it, it wouldn't even be surprising for us humans in the twenty-first century!**

* * *

><p><strong>Many people think Demons are stronger than Angels . . . which is partly true. A normal Angel would die if they were faced off with a Demon and didn't have a dagger or lighter. Good luck.<strong>

**But Archangels have a higher chance of killing Demons. I'll let you ponder about that a lot.**

**Both Angels and Demons have stronger senses than humans, don't die easily, and all are immortal unless they get killed, like beheaded or cut up. They can't die of normal causes. Lucky bastards.**

**I would feel weird talking about this stuff with boys . . . but I really don't think I have any male readers. (Is it just me or does it seem like there aren't any boy writers in FanFiction or FictionPress at all?) If I do, well, I guess I'll be really honest to god embarrassed. (Goes hide behind a wall)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop me a review if you like it! Or don't review at all. Critisism is accepted, but don't totally flame me or just be mean about it. Give me good reasons to why you don't like my work and I'll try to fix it.<strong>

**And if you just like my work, then . . . uh . . . review, I guess. You don't have to if you don't want to, though. God, I really am acting strange. Oh, I had problems with writing first person point of views, so they had to be third person. I think if I tried writing first person, Natsume and Hotaru would be bubbly idiotic saints like Mikan. Sigh.**

**Oh, I completely forget to respond to people's reviews. I feel so guilty! So I'll do chapter 7's reviews now!**

**Xxkirbylover11xX - Thank you! And, I'll let you know, your review energized me and I was able to write more! I am confident about this story and I will try to make frequent updates!**

**papaya-san - I guess the fighting really made a deifference. Lol. Thanks for dropping a review! Here's some more . . . action!**

**Shelly - I love it when people think critically about my story! You have an awesome mind! And, my dear, all your questions will be answered in Book Two if not Book One.**

**12star98na - I know, right? Misaki and Tsubasa tend to fight alot, even in the manga and anime. Lol. I just find their reationship cute. But I thought that if Misaki's life was in danger, Tsubasa would need to roll off his playful attitude and get cold and serious**

_Sayonara! Until next time, my lovely readers! (No homo)_

_-IPA_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tormented**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p><em>MineMineMineMineMine. Natsume is mine.<em>

I felt the bond rip at me, trying to tear me apart. It hurt like hell. I clutched my head, digging my fingers into the roots. A sharp noise rang through my head like a constant beeping, which was unusual. It was strange for Angels to have headaches.

"Mikan," I heard Youichi say urgently. "Mikan, hey, sis!"

"Natsume," was the only thing I managed to utter. "I want Natsume. I want him. _I want him_." I whispered in a clear voice. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. _My Natsume_." that was the only thing I understood at the moment. It was surprising how fast I realized it. From the time I looked into his eyes, I felt something burn inside me. I wanted to be with him.

All those times we fought, all those times I denied my feelings for him. He was a Demon. That was the only reason I denied him. But now I realized that he was _my Demon_. I couldn't stand being away from him anymore. It hurt too much.

I knew I had no right to have these feelings for him. It wasn't right, it wasn't possible, dammit! But I couldn't resist him. I couldn't reject him any longer. I didn't even care if he didn't love me back. I wanted him. I needed to have him in my arms. I needed to feel his warm breath against my skin, I needed to have his burning hot fingers trace down my skin like a charm.

"Mikan, Mi-kan," Aoi muttered gently. "It's okay. Natsume will be okay. He's used to fighting like this."

"No," I strangled out. "He's not okay. He's hurt. I need...to see him."

I suddenly heard a cry of pain beside me.

"Ruka-kun, what's wrong?" Aoi asked in worry.

"She's hurt," Ruka gasped out. "She's hurt!"

"Who? Hotaru?" I didn't need to look up to know that he nodded in response. Aoi made a confused noise under her breath.

"You guys, they've been fighting for years. They won't get hurt that easily." Aoi assured.

"No!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Don't shout at her!" Youichi snapped back fiercely.

"Youichi, it's okay, they're just worried," Aoi sighed.

A searing, numbing pain shot through me. It wasn't hurtful or anything, but it seemed like I couldn't feel pain anymore. As if I were numb and could act without my body reacting in protest. My joints stiffened and changed. My bones worked under me. The blood running through me seemed to pump faster and transform into something new. My hearing strengthened and my eyes became sharper. I could smell the strong scent of everyone around me, from Aoi's floral scent to Youichi's misty scent and even Ruka's vanilla scent.

I opened my pure gold eyes in bewilderment. I was shocked. I could see everything beyond everything, from every speck of dust to every sngle ray of light and every strand of hair that flopped in my face. I knew that the hazel in my eyes had disappeared and had been replaced with a rich gold.

"Mikan," Aoi gasped, looking at me with wide red eyes. I could see that she had orange flecks in her eyes, and that she actually had three shades of vivid red embedded into her irises.

"Natsume," I said simply, stunned at hearing my voice fully for the first time. It sounded like a high, ringing peal of bells.

I got up with immense speed, feeling as light as a feather. I wasted no time runnig to the window near me and jumping out of it without hesitation.

"MIKAN!" I heard three voices scream.

_I want you, Natsume._

Suddenly, I felt the air whip around me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked down. My eyes widened. I was flying! I gazed up at my wings. They were absolutely stunning, stainless white with creamy slashes of grey in them. Darker grey slashes ran down the upper angle while the lower angle had claw-like marks.

I inhaled the air for Natsume's spicy scent and then dove down gracefully.

"Natsume, I need you," I said helplessly, tears blurring my eyes. I couldn't stand it if...if he died. I felt like I was about to lose oxygen, and I forced myself to think positively.

_Natsume is safe, Mikan. He has to be._

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>"Mikan," Natsume choked out, his voice raspy. He looked distressed and distracted, as if he were trying to find something. He was good at hiding his emotions and blocking his feelings from the bond, but he felt as though he was losing it. He was in the battlefield which was by now covered with blood, and he had to lean against a rock for support. His neck had been slit.<p>

He knew that when Mikan was away from him, she felt insecure, sick, and dizzy. When he was away from her, he felt angry, regretful, and determined to find her. The bond ripped at him constantly, and he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out all his emotions and was practically cursing himself. Mikan was probably overwhelmed.

Suddenly, he saw a flurry of white. He looked up in a daze, and he met dazzling golden eyes that stared at him with relief. A smile lit up her gentle, full red lips, and she leaned in. Natsume smelled her floral scent, the smell of orange blossoms and tangerines. He inhaled sharply, bringing up his arms and closing them on her.

"_Mi Angelo_," he muttered in his Demon language. Mikan cried tears of joy and threw her arms around him in joy. He smiled, leaning into her chest, so warm. "My Angel. _Mine_." he whispered as if he were declaring the fact that Mikan was his.

"My Natsume," Mikan replied, tracing lines on his arms. "My Demon. Mine, mine, _mine_." the bond didn't hurt anymore. It was soothing, it was gentle. It felt as if both of their hearts were soaring high in joy.

"I love you," she said in glee.

"You are my life." he declared, burying his head further into Mikan's chest. "I don't care if I die. If this is how death feels, I will accept it with pleasure and never look back."

Mikan immediately cringed back, staring down at Natsume in horror. Natsume frowned and pouted slightly, grasping Mikan's shirt tighter.

"Natsume, don't you dare die and leave me here!" Mikan screamed, biting into her thumb. Natsume looked horrified.

"No! I won't-"

"Shut up," Mikan growled in a strangely demonic voice, shoving her bleeding finger into Natsume's mouth. Natsume bit into it as if he were going to devour it, and then sucked on it without stop. The blood filled his mouth and he realized he wanted even more and more.

"It's not enough," Natsume bit out, forcing himself to remove his lips from her finger. He stared up at her with a longing, bloodthirsty expression. He swiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve and looked away from Mikan. He didn't want her to see his pale face, glinting eyes, nor did he want her to see how impossibly large his fangs had grown.

"You need to feed, Natsume," Mikan sighed, unbuttoning her hoodie. She wore a tank top underneath, so he would have easy access to her neck. She growled impatiently when he refused to even spare a glimpse at her direction.

"I don't want to hurt you," the raven -haired Demon said simply.

"Bullshit, Natsume," Mikan snapped. "Drink if you know what's good for you."

Natsume gave her a droll stare. "When did you become the demanding one?"

Mikan blushed. "Since now." she walked closer to him with open arms, inviting him in. Natsume frowned, feeling the faintest of blushes rising up to his cheeks.

Mikan raised a brow high. "Natsume Hyuuga, are you _blushing_?"

"Hell no, woman," Natsume snarled in response, his eyes darkening. Mikan giggled.

"Natsume the lover boy! How cute! I should start calling you Nattie!" she laughed when Natsume threw her a nasty glare.

"You're going to regret that," he said as evenly as possible.

"How so?" Mikan challenged, a smirk growing on her face.

Natsume smirked. "I could start by burning your underwear, Polka dots."

"Bite me!" Mikan cried, then immediately regretted it, remembering the same mistake she made during the first time she'd met him. "No! I didn't mean it! N-N-NOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Ruka<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain strange couple was having growing tensions by the second. Ruka glared at Hotaru who was casually leaning down on a couch in her room, her head buried in her laptop. Her fingers drummed rapidly on the keys, and she didn't even spare him a single glance.<p>

"Hotaru," he tried, but Hotaru cut him off.

"Bunny Boy, one word and you'll be humiliated. I have thousands of pictures that are just sitting in my files, waiting to be printed and published so that the public can see them." her voice was cold.

Ruka sighed. How did he end up like this? One minute he was with Aoi and Youichi, sweat dribbling down his forehead. Mikan had just decided to casually stroll out and visit Natsume, and then Hotaru came in all fine-looking and dandy with blood smeared all over her body.

Scared Ruka half to death.

And then, she friggin bit him and drained at least _six pints _of blood out of him. By the time she was done, he was lightheaded and had to use a cane to walk straight.

_Fuck, how did I end up falling for this blackmailing woman who likes money better than men? _Ruka wondered. _Yeah Ruka, you have it bad. Mikan's lucky. Wait, isn't she with the dude that knocked me out? Shit, I feel bad for her. He'll probably have sex with her in a random hallway and get her pregnant in public._

At least he didn't have it that bad. Thank God he was a male.

"Bunny Boy, foot massage," Hotaru ordered, kicking her feet up in the air. Her violet eyes were cold and stared right into Ruka's azure eyes that suddenly clouded with fear.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Ruka stammered, picking up Hotaru's feet and gently pressing his fingers into them in a flowing motion.

Damn it.

It was quiet, and Ruka began to wonder if Hotaru really did like him. It wasn't like he'd confessed, but he did say that he loved her. Wait, that was a confession. Shit. And then, she'd just given him a droll stare and walked away like nothing happened.

His chain of thoughts were interrupted when he felt something soft press onto his lips. His eyes literally bulged out, and he blushed tomato red when he realied Hotaru was kissing him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and then they seperated.

Hotaru gave Ruka a blank droll stare like she did when he confessed to her, and then smiled slightly.

She effin smiled!

"I'm never going to make it easy for you, Bunny Boy. You're the stupidest little saint I've ever met, and that's why I love you." she paused. "And, just so you know, that is the one and only time I'm ever going to say it. I'm not repeating what I jsu said, so if you didn't hear, then that's too bad."

Ruka's eyes widnened, and then he gave her a smirk. "I knew you were just as crazy as me."

And then, she shot him. With her Baka Gun. Love really did hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Nobara<em>

* * *

><p>Nobara fumed, shooting Persona death glares. It was strange for her to act this way, but she was just so fucking damn pissed! He acting like her fucking father, literally killing everyone that came close to her. Fuck him. As much as she cared about him, she wanted to rip her hair our when he got all mama bear on her! She was twenty, for God's sake! And he was one-hundred and two. Big difference. Note the heavy sarcasm.<p>

"I don't see why you loathe Mikan so much," she declared. "Why can't you just except the poor dear? It isn't her fault she was born a Tainted Angel as much as it is your fault you are a vampire!"

"She's dangerous, Nobara. Stay away from her." Persona said sternly.

"You are not my father! I'm about to be married, for God's sake!" she played the trump card. Perssona's lips puckered and if looks could kill, Nobara would be five feet under the ground right now. Wait, she was. Even more than that.

"And you love your husband-to-be?" he asked darkly. Nobara crumpled.

"Yes," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, Nobara."

"Well, what does my opinion matter? I'm doing this as a princess and son-to-be queen. I have to do what's best for my people." she stated, looking away. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Nobara, you don't have yo do anything you don't want to." Persona sighed, ruffling her hair.

"Really?" Nobara sniffed.

"Would I lie to you?"

" . . . thank you." she sighed. "You know, what I really want... more than anything . . . is to marry the one I want. My best friend."

Persona blinked. "Best . . . friend?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I love Natsume, but I'm not in love with him. And . . . he is in love with Mikan."

"Oh, so the Angel has a name now?" Persona snorted. Nobara frowned.

"When I look at them, I can see that they're in love. I want someone to look at me the way Natsume looks at Mikan. I don't want to destroy their beautiful relationship."

"He's a Demon, she's an Angel. It's impossible," Persona pointed out.

"Well, the prophecy says it's not. And . . . I think I should cancel the wedding," Nobara admitted.

"But what good will that give you?" Persona demanded frostily.

"Oh, so you want me to marry someone I don't love?" Nobara questioned with venom in her soft voice.

"No!" Persona shouted. "I just . . . think it's best." _And I couldn't stand it if you got married to a total stranger. At least I know Natsume will take care of you._

"But . . . I love somebody else." a blush stained Nobara's pale cheeks.

"You do?" Persona asked, gaping at Nobara like a fish. Nobara laughed at his expression.

She stared at him intently as if to say "It's you I want". Persona swallowed dryly, a dark blush lighting his cheeks.

Nobara laughed. "You're cute when you blush."

". . . shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile . . . . .<em>

* * *

><p>A man with glasses and dirty blond hair was looking into his crystal ball with a troubled expression. His greenish hazel eyes were staring intently into the scene, and he looked at one thing in particular. Mikan Sakura.<p>

"Yuu," a cotton candy haired girl pouted, wer baby blue eyes shining with annyoance. "You've been so distant lately! You hardly even kiss me anymore!" she cried in a whiney voice.

"Sorry, Anna, not now," Yuu said absently, his hands tightening around a silver dagger with ancient carvings on it. Anna glared at him.

"You're a real twat of a boyfriend, you know that?" she cried angrily, turning on her heels to stop away. Yuu sighed and pulled Anna's body, which was clad with black leather, closer to him, pressing his lips gently into her hair.

"Sorry, Anne. I really am." he apologized.

Anna smirked. "You know how to apologize properly to me," she giggled, twirling her fingers around his tie.

"I do, but I'm afriad I'm not in the mood," he grumbled. Anna gave him a death glare that said, "just shut up and have sex with me".

". . . fine."

"It'll be uncomfortable on the couch. We should go to your room," she suggested.

Yuu sighed. Another loooong night. At least it would be a fun long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter wasn't that fun to write . . . Yuu's going to be woman-handled by Anna. Lol. But this is the start of some little plots here and there. I should probably tell you, Koko isn't who he seems to be. If you look closely back, he's supposed to be an Angel. But he isn't. <strong>

**And what the hell is Yuu? Obviously not human. But I'll give you some hints: **

**He's not angel. Nor is he Demon. He's something powerful, but not exactly as powerful as Demons and Angels . . . **

**Another hint:**

**I told you that Angel+Demon relationships are outlawed, but what about Angel+Human or Demon+Human? Hmm, interesting, huh? Oops, I think I just gave away what Yuu and Anna are!**

* * *

><p><strong>My reveiwers:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>choco-cutie-pie: Thank you! Like, a lot! And, I really am trying to update a lot. Guess it showed. Lol. I haven't been updating my other stories AT ALL and I'm so busy with FP! I'm actually taking a break from FP and switching back to FF for a while . . . thank you for reviewing!<strong>

**simply-cheeby: Thank you! And, I just updated! (Laughs)**

**papaya-san : Sorry about my little gender rant. I just had to get it out of my system. LOL. If you are confused about something, feel free to tell me and I will answer it! Unless it's like a major spoiler! Than, I can't. You'll have to wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, for the two biggest reviews :<strong>

**creamandchocolate: I'm more of a romance person myself. But I wanted to try something new instead of my real, serious themes cuz they're always waaayy too corny. Glad you like it! And, I will update as fast as I can! Don't worry, I'm not changing my themes. **

**a) Nobara is super sweet. I won't make her the villian. As I wrote in this chapter, yes, Nobara and Natsume are engaged. (Goes hide behind a rock to avoid punches and kicks) Nobara is like Natsume's close childhood friend. Persona trusts him with her. They love eachother, but they're not in love. They'd rather marry someone else . . . and I bet you know who they are. They're probably against the whole wedding.**

**b) I'll try! Thank you for pointing that out for me! I'll try doing better! It gets kinda hard since I keep on changing POV's.**

* * *

><p><strong>RandomDalmatian326: Congrats! You asked the most important question out of all the reviewers!<strong>

**1. Lesser Demons can be just as strong as Demons . . . if they train hard enough. Some are strong while others are just weaklings and annoying uglies.**

**It goes like this:**

**Demons: The ultimate essence of Hell. They are the first and most dangerus creatures. You can basically guess what they are. . . **

**Lesser Demons: Come in three forms.**

**A) Lower Class Demons-**

**They're weak and ugly. They can be animal-looking creatures with no point in life except killing. Absolutely no civilization. You really need to burn them to kill them, and you can slit their throat, too. . . I don't think any Demon is weak enough to just die by looking at a lighter.**

**Some examples are:**

**Zombies**

**Harpies**

**Giants**

**Any animal hybrids. (Half goat, half monkey, etc)**

**B) Middle Class Demons-**

**They have human-like forms, but they're much stronger than the Lower Class Demons. They're your average Demon, but if they train hard enough, they can be as strong as Higher Demons (look below).**

**C) Higher Class Demons-**

**They're filthy rich, all fancy dandy, and they like looking hot. Like, smoking hot. Almost as hot as normal Demons. They have slaves and they are natural fighters from birth. You would lok outside your window and see a five-year-old Higher Demon beating a hundred-year-old Lower Class Demon's ass and just laugh about it. Like, that's how strong they are. They are wild, untamed, and they like bloodshed all all of that gore.**

**Both Moddle and Higher Demons can be any kind of Demon as long as it's not in the shape of a Lower Demon. They can be things like succubuses, vampires, witches, etc.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Social Standings:<strong>

**Demons have the most political power. For example, Natsume and Aoi could walk right into Demon Prison and free the lot of them if he wanted to. Or they could walk into a giant hotel and buy it for nothing at all. Though the owner would probably try to fight, which would be like commiting suicide since he's dealing with Natsume. People give them money and fame for just being born a Demon, so money isn't a prob for Natsume and Aoi. And, even if they weren't born with monay (which would never happen) tehy could easily beat up Lesser Demons and rob them. Hahaha.**

**Higher Demons:**

**They are commanders. Like Persona, they can lead a squad. Or they can lead armies. They have the most power besides normal Demons. They hold political power in the Court of Shadows, which is basically like a place where laws are made. Hell has laws, too. Tsubasa has a seat in the Court of Shadows, and so does Hotaru and Persona. Natsume and Aoi are just too cool for it. They could get seats easily, but Natsume doesn't want to and won't let his sister either. It's because people there are kinda harsh. Higher Demons can be really mean.**

**Middle Demons:**

**Are like normal humans in the Demon world. of course they have demonic powers, but they lead normal lives. They go to school, learn to fight, and possibly earn a seat in the Court when they grow up. They fight in school, get in trouble, forget to do homework, get grades, and all that crap. **

**Lower Demons:**

**Don't have minds of their own. Seriously, they're dumbasses. They just kill because they were made to kill and they don't understand anything else besides blood and monaey and all that crap. They have no knowledge, and some of them don't even know how to speak. Gah. The other Demons like beating them up for fun. Then again, most of them are kicked out of Hell for being too stupid and just go scare the poor humans on earth.**

**Fallen Angels:**

**Hmm, they're the same as Middle Class Demons . . . they're nicer, though. Some.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven:<strong>

**More simpler than Hell. **

**There are creatures like White Witches, Light Mages, and also Demigods. And, how could I forget, Archangels.**

**Angels are just . . . Angels. You know, like Mikan and Ruka. They have superhuman senses and strength and they're kind. Youichi's nasty attitude is just a glitch in his system (Did I mention Youichi is part White Witch? Guess not . . .). They go to school, get their wings, go to Earth, and live happily ever after. Forever. Unless they're killed.**

**Archangels always have a place in the Court of Radiance, the court of Heaven. Like the Court of Shadows in Hell, it is run by high Angels.**

**Demigods are the leaders of the Court of Angels. They are the most respected and worshipped Angels, but they are unpredictable. That bastard Kounji doesn't deserve such a title.**

**The others like witches and mages are the same as angels. But a bit more unique.**

**EVERY CREATURE HAS THEIR OWN MIND (Except Lower Demons) IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER IF ITS AN ANGEL OR A DEMON. THEY CAN BE MEAN OR NICE. MOST OF THE TIME THEIR RACE DOESN'T MATTER. Its in their blood to be either nice or evil, but its up to them to them if they want to kep their personality that way. Demons and Angels can change.**

**I wrote it in beg letters so you would know its important. = )**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. A lot of questions. That was a lot of writing (or typing in a sense). Hahaha.<strong>

**BYE!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbroken**

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa<em>

* * *

><p><em>The raven-haired boy was crumpled at the edges of a rain-washed street, his legs barely able to walk. He looked like he was lost, starving, and a million miles from home. His hair was badly in need of a haircut, hanging over his entire face and covering most of his expression. Nobody could tell what color his eyes were.<em>

_Strange black entities seemed to crawl over his body and eerie shadows seemed to loom over him. Many Demons cast him sideway glances, others pointed at him and whispered to their friends, and the majority of them shuffled away as quickly as possible, not wanting to get involved with the strange, ghostly boy._

_The boy stared down at the ground. He was hungry. The only thing he ate was blood and raw meat, the meat from deer and other animals he managed to hunt down in Hell. It was cold. The only thing he had on was a pair of dirty jeans and a ripped shirt that was once white but was now stained black, being used for five years._

_He looked at the people who passsed him like shadows. That was all his life was. Just blurs and shadows. That was all. All he could do was stare at the people passing by and not even manage to glare at them in envy. Because he was a killer and he deserved to die._

_He killed his own mother , after all. Yes, Tsubasa Andou was an orphaned child._

_Suddenly, he felt two pairs of red gazes on him. He looked up and met crimson eyes that were so alike that it was scary. _

_"Onii-chan, look, it's a little boy," the girl exclaimed, her eyes wide. She had short, silky raven hair and a row of perfect teeth, complemented with a pair of cute little fangs. _

_"Aoi, stay away. He could be dangerous," a boy that looked exactly like her warned, pulling her closer to his chest. He glared at Tsuabsa with a pair of well-groomed, immensely long fangs, even for a Demon. They were both dressed in fancy attire, the girl named Aoi sporting an elegant black dress, white tights, and black doll shoes while the boy wore a black shirt and black shorts that matched his polished black boots. He looked like a slacker with his undone buttons and messy hair, not to mention his rude tone of voice._

_"Onii-chan, I want him!" Aoi cried excitedly, pointing to Tsuabsa as if he were a cute animal she just saw at the pet store._

_"Hell no, Aoi," Natsume snapped in a surly voice, shaking his head in disapproval._

_"But onii-chan, he's cute! I want to play with him! You enver play with me!" Aoi pouted._

_"We don't even know what kind of Demon he is," Natsume snarled, baring his fangs in protest._

_"Natsume-nii!" Aoi whined in a baby voice._

_"No."_

_"Please!"_

_"NO."_

_"NATSUME ONII CHAN!"_

_". . . . . fine, you twat." Natsume sent Tsubasa a withering glare. "But one wrong move, he's gone."_

_"Yay!" Aoi cheered, her eyes shining with childlike glee as she grabbed Tsubasa's hand. Tsuabsa didn't move. It was as if he were frozen, just watching time pass by._

_"You're going to be my new playmate!" she smiled mischieveously. "And you can't retaliate! So what I say goes! Because I'm your master and you are my pet!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Years Later . . .<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>After Aoi had adopted Tsubasa, he became used to living in luxury. Aoi was, you could say, a spoiled brat. But he had gotten used to her childish demands and rants just like Natsume had. Natsume didn't see eye to eye with Tsuabsa, but they were making progress. Natsume didn't loathe him that much anymore. He hated him. For Natsume, that was immense progress.<em>

_It was a dark and starry night, and Tsubasa was heading home with Aoi on hid back. They had played all day, and Aoi had fallen asleep. Great, Natsume was going to kill him, thinking that he did something 'dirty' to her._

_He stopped at the entranceway of the large, nicely built mansion, his eyes going wide. He inhaled sharply and let out a gutteral growl. He knew this scent anywhere. It had been a long time since he'd smelled it, but he couldn't forget it. It was jammed right into his mind._

_He threw open the door, looking like an animal. The raven-haired man with striking blue eyes smiled sadistically at him when he saw Tsubasa, his fangs shining in the dim light. Natsume stared at the tqo for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the scene._

_"You know him?" he asked, jabbing his thumb to the stranger man._

_"Yeah," Tsubasa snarled, dropping Aoi on the couch as carefully as possible. Natsume frowned._

_"He's my uncle," he said bluntly. Tsubasa's eyes widnened._

_"You mean . . . you're my cousin . . . " he trailed off, his blue eyes taking in the man once more._

_"Yes, yes, son. Its good to see you," the man sneered, lauging evilly. "It's time to go home, son."_

_"Don't call me that, it's disgusting," Tsubasa said coldly._

_His smile turned cold as well. "Looks like the brat has developed a little attitude, no?" he strode over to Tsubasa effortlessly, his eyes locked on his every movement. He leaned down and whispered sadistically into his ear, "Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to find you? After all, I will never forget Akina's fearful, tormented screams as you ripped your way out of her womb, monster."_

_Tsubasa's lips curled upwards, and he looked as if he were about to punch the man. With quick refelxes, the man threw Tsubasa to the wall, the shadows making cage bars around him. Natsume stood up, his eyes flaming._

_"Kaito, as the owner of this house, I command you to leave," he said sternly, his eyes never leaving Kaito's body. "That boy is under my roof and has been adopted under my name. Take your leave now."_

_Kaito was about to say something, but he suddenly couldn't move. His feet were locked to the ground, and his blue eyes turned into ice. "Tsubasa, let go of my shadow."_

_"Don't even say my name, father," Tsubasa spat with venom laced in his voice. He kicked the shadows that were surrounding him off and jumped down from the wall which he had been pinned to seconds ago and leapt up to Kato._

_"Oh, so you're going to kill me?" Kaito laughed insanely. "Go ahead. Kill me just like your mother."_

_Hurt flashed in Tsuabsa's eyes for a moment, but he quickly regaine composure and lifted his black hued hand. A shadow leapt up and slashed at Kaito venomously._

_"Tsubasa, he's not worth it," Natsume snapped at him, trying to hold him back. Tsubasa glared at him._

_"I've been tormented, haunted, and physically damaged because of this man," he sneered. "All because I killed his wife. He didn't even like her. All that love is bullshit. I knew that he just wanted her to die in the first place. All that 'you killed my wife so now I'm going to kill you' is nothing but an excuse to kill his own son."_

_Natsume stared at him, speechles, but then pursed his lips and took a step back. "If it'll make you feel better, the go ahead." _

_But tehn, suddenly, a kinfe seemed to slice at Tsubasa who faded away like an apparition. Kaito snarled in frustration, whipping his knife back and forth. _

_"Come out come out, Tsubasa," he called in a deathly voice, "Daddy just wants to play."_

_Tsubasa's shadow seemed to roam around the entire house. The darkness didn't help, either. Natsume silently flipped Aoi into his back and swept out of the house, looking disoriented and calm at the same time. He stopped outside the porch, gazed back critically, and then left once more without another word._

_"Now that Natsume and Aoi are gone, I suppose I can freely hurt you without worrying about injuring someone," Tsubasa whispered from the darkness. sweat beads roleld down Kaito's face as he loked around sharply._

_"You can't kill me," he seemed like he was just talking to himself. "I'm your father."_

_Suddenly, he froze again, not being able to move. He stared in horror at the small figure coming towards him with glowing red eyes. The dagger in his hands trembled in fear._

_"I think I've had just about enough of you," Tsubasa whispered, smiling sincerely. He twisted Kaito's arm around without even touching him and made the dagger stab itself into his chest. Kaito's blue eyes became lifeless as he fell to the ground. Blood soaked into the rugs, leaving red stains._

_Natsume stared at the scene from outside, his eyes seeming to glow. He touched the window and sighed. _

_"I'm glad Aoi was asleep."_

_Tsubasa came out of the house,smiling hugely. Natsume stared at him weirdly._

_"Did he break you?" he questioned, gesturing to Tsubasa's wicked smile that didn't vanish._

_"No, I broke him," Tsubasa replied happily, still smiling as he walked away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the Present<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Why did you save me?" Misaki repeated for the hundreth time, staring at Tsubasa with her intense pink eyes. She was hidden away in Tsubasa's room, her knees folden neatly to her chest.<p>

"Did you want to die?" Tsubasa asked, smiling cheerfully.

Misaki gave him a death glare. "No, stupid, but I'm inquiring why you're storing me in your room. Aren't I supposed to be in the dungeons or something?"

Tsubasa's smile became puzzled. "I thought my room would be better than the dungeons. But, if you would rather stay in the dungeons without a bed, than that is fine with me."

"NO! I like it just fine, but your decor could use some work," she commented, looking at the many shades of grey, black, and white splattered around his surprisingly neat room. "What I really meant was, shouldn't you want to torture me and that crap? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Tsubasa was quiet for a minute, putting a hand on his chin in thought. "Hmm, I'm not realy sure," he admitted, throwing a wistful glance and a smirk to Misaki who responded with a death glare. "But, you really tend to amuse me, Archangel."

"I have a name you know," Misaki replied, annoyed. "It's Misaki. and I am not amusing!"

"Alright, Misaki. And, on the contrary, you are actually a very amusing toy." Tsuabsa said honestly.

A slight blush of anger rose to Misaki's cheeks. "You know, I really want to slap you now!"

"You can try," he challenged in an overly confident tone. Misaki narrowed her eyes.

"Yoy bastard," she mumbled. Tsubasa smiled and looked into his cellphone, texting back to Natsume. Natsume had asked what the hell had gotten into Tsubasa and why the hell he had brought a fucking Archangel in, and Tsubasa responded with an IDK. He could practically feel Natsume smashing his iPhone.

Suddenly, he felt something puch his arm, followed by a cracking noise. Misaki's shrill scream echoed around the hallways.

"You! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You broke my hand!" Misaki shrilled, clutching her hand to her chest. Tsubasa smiled at her calmly.

"No, I didn't. You punched me with too much force and probably fractured a bone. Hasn't anybody told you that Demons have hard skin?" Tsubasa asked calmly. "Now, please stop hopping around and let me see."

"Hell no!" Misaki snapped. Tsubasa raised a brow, a mischieveous smirk playing along the center of his lips. He let out a playful growl, crouching like a predator. Misak's eyes widened.

"Fuck, you wouldn't," she whipered, backing away. Tsuabsa laughed in response and pounced on her, bringing her down on the bed. Misaki gasped when Tsubasa snatched her hand and examined it closely with a critical eye.

"It's not broken, but it could be infected," he said, nursing Misaki's hand with a gentle touch.

"I'll manage," Misaki snapped, looking away in hopes of hiding the scarlet blush that cotaed her cheeks. Damn it! Why was she acting like a sissy? He was a Demon! She killed Demons, not date them! Tsubasa raised a brow.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked calmly.

"None of your busines," Misaki growled sternly.

"Technically, you're under my roof, so your business is my busines," Tsubasa pointed out. Misaki gave him a droll stare.

"You really want me to pour out my complicated girly feelings out on you?" she questioned sternly. Tsubasa returned the stare with a sparkling smile.

"No, but if it makes you feel better, I'll pretend to listen," he exclaimed.

"Oh, gee, thanks. That helps a lot," Misaki stated in a deadpan voice, and added, "Did somebody break you? You always have that stupid smile on your face. It's creepy, like, serial killer creepy."

"You can blame parents for that, and, I am a serial killer," Tsubasa grinned, though inisde he was burning with hate at the mention of his parents.

Misaki blinked as a wave of hate hit her. It wasn't her hate, but it was a part of her as well. She swalloed dryly and gave Tsubasa a strange look.

"Are you doing that?" she asked quietly. Tsubasa tilted his head, puzzled.

"Doing what?"

"That weird feeling. I feel like I need to kill somethign al of a sudden. Is it me or are you controlling my emotions?"

Tsubasa's expression froze in place. He stared at Misaki, forrified. He backed away, his mouth falling slack.

"What?" Misaki asked in a surly voice. "Do I smell or something?"

"No, you smell very nice, actually. Like a field of flowers under the sun. But that really isn't the issue right now," Tsubasa ranted.

"Then what is it?" Misaki cried in frustration.

"You . . . you . . ." he inhaled sharply. "You're my soulmate."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"HAHAHAHA!" Misaki laughed outloud. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard! How can an Archangel like me belong with a Demon like you? Nice one!"

Tsubasa glanced at her sharply. "I'm sure you cam feel it, too. I'm not the only one who feels an unexplainable attraction."

"I attract you?" Misaki asked sarcastically.

"Don't joke," Tsubasa snapped. Misaki flinched. For once, he didn't have a smile on his face. It was creepy to say the least, even creepier than his permanent smile which didn't seem so permanent now. He looked like a . . . Demon.

"Well, we're from different worlds. It's not posible." Misaki whispered.

"It worked for Ruka and Hotaru. It worked for Yoichi and Aoi. And it worked for Mikan and Natsume," Tsubasa pointed out. Misaki's eyes widened at the mention of her sister's name.

"Mikan?" she gasped, feeling her heartbeat quicken. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, where is my Mikan?" she began sobbing tenderly, tears welling in her eyes. Tsubasa stared at her, not knowing what to do. Damn it. What the hell was a Demon supposed to do when his Angel soulmate was crying for her sister?

Misaki fell to the floor, crying helplessly. Just the mention of her sister's name made her weak. she had failed and Mikan was probably dead by now. She imagined her poor, brown-haired sister being killed by one of the red-eyed beasts, her golden eyes turning lifeless as they inserted their claws into her chest and ripped her heart out.

Tsubasa stared at Misaki, feeling her own hate and sadness pouring into his head. Watching her cry somehow reminded him of himself when he was younger, starving and nearly dead on the streets.

He frowned deeply, kneeling down and putting a hand on Misaki's head.

"Misaki, Mikan isn't dead. She's quite safe," he murmured against her ear.

Misaki couldn't belive her ears. Her sister was safe. She had a chance of survival. She sgouldn't have trusted a Demon, but for some reason, a per of her insisted that he wasn't telling a lie. Her pink eyes clouded over with a new light.

"Can I see her?" she asked quietly, a smile breaking out across her face. Tsbasa smiled.

"Yes." he would let her see her sister, no matter what punishment awaited him from Persona. He loved seeing her smile. Her smile was too beautiful to destroy.

"Thank you," she cried in joy, throwing her arms around him. Tsubasa's chest tightened. His eyes widnened. It felt like his heart was soaring above the heavens. It fet like his heart was beating. It felt like . . . like he was seeing light for the first time. He instinctively wrapped his amrs around her and sighed in content.

Was this what happiness felt like? Back then, he felt lost. Incomplete. Broken. Now, he felt better than ever. Not healed, but as if his heart had never been broken in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Yuu<em>

* * *

><p>"They look so happy, Yuu," Anna sighed, resting her head on Yuu's shoulder. Yuu stared at the scene in his crystal ball gravely. "Do we really have to kil them? They don't look like they mean any harm."<p>

"They're dangerous, Anna," Yuu replied sternly. Anna pouted, getting up from underneath the sheets. Yuu glanced briefly at her naked flash, and Anna smirked.

"Like what you see?" she purred.

"A lot," Yuu admitted, smirking. He returned his gaze to the crystal ball.

"I don't see why you're so upset with these Demons and Angels. They don't even seem that deadly." Anna remarked, putting on an attractive sleeveless black evening gown.

"If the Demons were at their strongest power which they normally hide, they could destroy the entire area in which they are at right now," Yuu remarked, his eyes steely. "And the Tainted Angel, Mikan Sakura, has great influence on them. The Angel Royals have a way of making people unconditionally grow attached to them. The Demons she has spent time with are all willing to do everything in their power to keep her safe. Her emotional impact is dangerous enough as it is." he frowned. "And if her powers were unleashed, she could destroy all of Hell."

Anna gasped. "But Angels don't have that kind of power!"

"Mikan Sakura is not an Angel," Yuu said sternly. "She is something that cannot be considered Angel, Human, nor Demon. Her race is different from everything else; an ancient race that is believed to be extinct and are only known by the oldest supernatural creatures alive." he paused, taking off his glasses and rubbing them. "It was originally a race of it's own called Jovens. They mated with the original Royal Angels who were Angels and created the Tainted Angel race."

"Thanks for the boring history lesson," Anna laughed.

"Anything for you." Yuu replied with a sly grin.

"When are we going to ambush them?" Anna asked, running a hand through her pink hair dismissively. There was a strange swoosh, and an auburn haired woman appeared out of mid air. Her dark eyes were cold.

"Good timing, Yuka," Yuu said quietly. Anna shot her a jealous glare, but the woman named Yuka took no notice.

"We're planning to ambush them tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, Mikan is something else than a normal Angel! Though your probably knew that. I'm not sure if that information anout Angel history was helpful or not, but it'll be significant in finding out about Mikan's birth and bloodline. This chappie focused on Tsubasa's past (the words in italic) and his growing relationship with Misaki. This happened during the time when Mikan and Natsume were bonding.<strong>

**Aoi used to be a spoilt brat, lol.**

**YUKA HAS ARRIVED! And yes, she is Mikan's mother!**

**Reviews:**

**Kim: I just updated! Hope it was fast!**

**12star98na: Yep, Yuu's different. He's more serious than badassed, but he still has that effect. I love Ruka, but my favorite is You-chan! And yes, this chapter was about Tsubasa and Misaki.**

**Good Day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Attack**

* * *

><p><em>Yuu<em>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, get ready," Yuu warned in a deep, stern voice. Currently, he was in a giant private jet surrounded by people that were armed and sported stern looks. "The Demons that are protecting Mikan Sakura are more dangerous than you can imagine."<p>

A bulky figure dressed in baggy jeans and a leather jacket jumped into the jet from an open window, landing before Yuu with a respectful expression. "Master, Anna wishes to be let out of the cage you put her in for her own safety," he exclaimed.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Leave her be. Tell her that it is for her own protection and that I love her."

"As you wish." Kitsu replied politely, bowing and striding into another room. A girl with dark blue hair and baby blue eyes that were the same shade as Anna's walked up to Yuu with a stern look.

"Tobita, you'd better be taking care of my little twin. After all, if you treat her as anything less than a princess, I'll have your head chopped off. And your balls." she cried, swinging her halberd at him threateningly. Yuu snorted.

"Don't get so smart with your leader, Nonoko. I could easily kick you out of Kyranos," Yuu smirked, watching Nonoko narrow her eyes.

"Anna would scream you deaf," she pointed out, tipping the halberd so that it was inches away from Yuu's neck. Yuu glowered.

"Woman, you'd better drop that. I don't give a damn if you're my finace's twin or my most trusted advisor's girlfriend. I. Will. Beat. Your. Ass." he emphasized each word. Nonko snarled at him.

"Say what now?" Nonoko gave a battle cry and proceeded to flip Yuu off, but Yuu caught her leg and tripped her. Nonoko's blue hair flopped in her face, and she let out a surprised squeak of surprise.

Kitsu appeared seconds later and picked Nonoko off the ground, holding her in his arms strangely and glancing back to Yuu every now and then.

"Good timing, Kitsu. Please, try to control your girlfriend before I have to whip her ass." Yuu said calmly. Kitsu gave a faint nod and walked away, murmuring gentle things into Nonoko's ear. Nonoko stopped fuming and began laughing seconds later, her cheeks stained with a slight blush.

Yuu's eyes darknened as he diverted his gaze to the redheaded woman before him.

"Azumi Yuka, you've been acting strange," Yuu said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Are you planning on betraying me?"

"You know very well that there's no reason for me to leave Kyranos . . . just yet," the woman who looked to be about twenty five murmured silently, tucking a strand of her burning red hair behind her hair. Her fiery red hair was bright and deep, hanging in heavy, luscious locks on her back. They shimmered when the sunlight poured over them.

"And Yuka . . ." Yuu pursed his ips, his hazel eyes dark. "It might just be a coincidence, but you look like a replica of that Mikan Sakura girl." Yuka seemed a bit surprised, but her dark chocolate eyes dimmed to their usual blank state.

"Perhaps it is just a coincidence. Perhaps not." she shrugged simply and looked away, her boots clicking as she strolled off into the other direction. Yuu glared as Yuka's slender body disappeared, looking frustrated with her response. That woman was dead powerful, but she was just so . . . mysterious. And intimidating. As if she were hiding something that the world shouldn't know of.

"YUU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anna's voice echoed. A few of the people snickered, but Yuu cut them off with a death glare.

"Prepare for take off. Elevation decreasing." the computer system spoke in a blank voice.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>My life was just perfect right about now. I had my sister and brother back, and they were both safe. My friend Ruka was safe, as well as my other Demon friends. And, best of all, I had the man I loved right beside me everyday. I felt like singing, yet at the same time, I felt like crying.<p>

There were things I missed, like the constant sunlight and my best friend Luna, but that could wait another day. I was beyond happy right now.

Well, I wasn't exactly thrilled _right now_.

"I can't do it," I said, frustrated as I held the sharp knife in my hands. There were other knives scattered all around the training room, disoriented into a pile of messy weapons and other things. A few of them stuck to the wall stubbornly, at least a mile away from the target.

"Yeah you can, you're just not trying hard enough," Natsume snapped. I glared at him. Not trying hard enough? Was he kidding? I was working my ass off up here! Suddenly, a knife whizzed by me with inhumane speed and landed right on target. My eyes twitched.

"You really suck, Mikan," Youichi laughed, amused. I pouted.

"Whatever, Youichi! You probably just used some white magic to make that shot!"

"Nah, I don't use magic for simple things like this. I could do it with my eyes closed." he smirked, and just to prove his point and laugh in my face, he closed his eyes and threw another knife on target.

"You little-!"

"Heads up!"

Natsume threw me to the ground, and Youichi stepped away immediately. An arrow came flying out of nowhere, landing perfectly on target. Three other flew on it as well, making a perfect score. I looked up at my sister, Misaki, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Misaki! Not you too! Is there someone in here that isn't perfect at this throwing knife thing!" I stomped my foot.

"You're weak, Angel."

I shut my mouth, wheeling around. Natsume held me protectively, throwing Persona suspicious looks. Persona strode over to me, looking frustrated. He stopped inches in front of me, his eyes dark.

"Get her a stiletto, Natsume."

I blinked. Was he buying me a pair of heels? I loked around curiously as Natsume retrieved a long, thin knife with a sharp tip. He handed it to me, looking at Persona warily.

"Now, Angel, I want you to see if you can handle this." Persona said sternly. I raised a brow. Was he insane? How the hell was I supposed to handle such a dangerous looking weapon when I didn't even know how to hold a shorthand knife properly?

"Just do it," Natsume muttered, looking troubled.

"Alright," I snapped, flipping the blade around and facing the target practice. Misaki made a strange noise at the back of her throat.

I took in a deep breath, and then flung it. It slashed into the target effortlessly.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, staring at the blade with wide eyes.

Persona stared at me simply. "You are not that expert in wielding heavy knives. The stiletto is lightweight and thin. It helps when you have the knowledge of a commander to guide you."

He sarted to walk away, but I called out to him.

"Wait,"

He stopped. "What, Angel?"

I squirmed silently. "Um, thank you," I blurted. "I . . . think."

He walked away even faster. I frowned, tucking the blade into my pocket.

"Well, he sure is in a hurry," I commented lightly. Natsume ran a hand through his untamed raven locks.

"Yeah, Nobara called," he explained in a rush. I frowned. I didn't like how he talked about Nobara, though I liked her. I could see that he liked her a lot, and I knew he wasn't in love with her, but it bothered me that they were engaged.

"So, you and Nobara are engaged," I started out weakly. He snapped his gaze to me, shocked.

"Who told?" he deamded.

"That's not important," I replied, not wanting to get Tsubasa in trouble. I realized that Youichi and Misaki had left. He looked at me with a sigh.

"Yes, we're engaged," he said in annoyance. "The Court of Shaodws gets to decide what Demon Nobara has to marry. And it just so happened that they had a powerful handsome Demon under their grasp," he smirked cockily, running his hands through his hair.

"You're getting married," I stated frostily.

"No, we declined it. For the moment." Natsume stated blandly. I frowned.

"Are you going to cancel it?" I asked harshly. Natsume stared at me, troubled.

"Mikan, I can't. If I did, they would find out about me and you and they'd put you in danger," he exclaimed, frowning in worry. I glared at him.

"So you would rather marry Nobara in the process of protecting me?" I all but yelled.

"Mik-"

"You know what, forget it," I snapped in a surly voice, twisting up and walking out of the room. I heard Natsume's footsteps behind me, so I let out all my anger and frustration and let it leek through the bond. By the sound of his grunt, he probably felt it. And, to add on, I smacked Natsume's jaw and slammed him onto a wall.

"Fuck," he cursed. "Okay, okay, I guess I deserved that and-HEY! MIKAN!"

Tears of rage were pooling at the corner of my eyes as I jumped out of the window, taking flight. I didn't even make it a mile when a sharp dart pierced my arm. I gasped, feeling my power disintegrate. The only thing I felt was the air rushing around me as I fell before blacking out.

_Yuka_

She stared at her for a long time. She certainly looked a lot like her, but her colored features were all Izumi's. Her long, flowing brown hair, her light golden eyes, and her full red lips ere all Izumi's. She felt a stab drive through her heart.

"Yuka, lock her up," Yuu instructed sternly.

Yuka stared at him. "Is this the part where I say 'yes master'?" she questioned in a half-surly, half-sarcastic tone. Yuu glared at her.

"Just do what I say! Don't forget that you're just a rookie Immortal Hunter!"

_Yeah, sure, I'm just a weak little Immortal Hunter like you,_ Yuka thought dryly, giving Yuu a droll stare. She stepped away from him as fast as possible and pretended to walk to the dungeons, knowing that Yuu's eyes were watching her intently. When she was positive he looked away, she kicked a wall and smashed it with her foot. The wall lead straight to her room. She strolled inside and dumped Mikan's sleeping body on the bed, and then kicked the wall back in place. Her dark eyes glowed, and then, the wall became as good as new.

"I really hope there aren't any hidden cameras around here," she muttered, turning around and walking away. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking disoriented.

_Mikan is the only Tainted Angel left . . . I'd better keep my true form hidden . . . I can't let them know I'm a Joven,_ she thought grimly, balanced lightly on one of the open wondows. They were at least a hundred feet underground by now, and the world suddenly transformed around her. The pale blue sky became a luminous scarlet, and a bloodred moon hung high in the sky. A chilling wind blew across her cheeks.

"Hell," Yuka breathed silently, her hair slightly ruffled. "Kaoru...are you here? Can you hear me? I need you . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I cursed nonstop, roaming the castle outside. Just where the hell had Mikan gone?<p>

Suddenly, the sirens blared. My head snapped up to the castle, and I let out another curse. Mikan just had the perfect timing to get pissed and walk off on her own. Just as I swept on my feet, planning to get into a window, I felt something pierce the side of my arm. Silver bullets. One of the only things that could physically injure a Demon.

"What. The. Hell." I emphasized each word, turning on my heels to face the attacker. I was seriously ticked and didn't have the time to play around.

"Demon, we have your little girlfriend," a guy who looked about twenty greeted. He had glasses and sharp hazel eyes. He didn't look to be Demon, but he wasn't an Angel either. And there was no way that a human would be able to get into Hell.

I felt four more Demons join me.

"Oh, so you're finally joining the fight?" I asked sourly, watching as other freaks that produced the same auras as that glasses guy appeared near him.

"Hush up, Hyuuga. You need all the help you can get," Imai snapped sourly.

"I agree with Hotaru an that one," Persona added.

"Yeah, well, I can do perfectly fine on my own, thank you," I muttered, bringing out a switchblade.

"Uh-huh," Hotaru responded, firing wildly at the enemies with her sniper. The dirty blond haired males quickly dodged out of the way while the blue haired female rolled to the side. Some others weren't so lucky and ended up wounded and bleeding on the floor. Tsubasa and Aoi were fending pretty well on their own.

"Still using that stupid sniper," I commented. Imai had almost busted my neck once with that, but it hit my shoulder blade instead. This woman was a real wild bitch.

I smirked at the leader, boring holes into his hazel eyes.

"C'mon big guy, let's dance," I sneered, but he smirked and stepped back. Pussy.

"Sorry, Demon," he said in a mocking voice, ticking me off, "But I have to run off and meet your girlfriend. She seems to be . . . tied up at the moment," he said with an evil little laugh.

"What the hell did you do with Mikan, bastard?" I growled, racing towards him with elongated claws. He quickly dodged and sent a kick in my direction, but I caught his foot and slammed him down against the pavement. Blood rolled down his head, and he winced in pain.

"Now, ready to tell me what I wanna know?" I snapped. Suddenly, something kicked me off of him. I slammed into a wall, and I heard my bones cracking a bit. Whatever pushed me off had to gave had immense training and strength.

"Let's play tag, Demon," a familiar woman with red ringlets said in an emotionless voice, a slightly pratonizing half smirk lighting her thin pink lips. I hunched my figure, feeling my body structure sharpen and my outer being turn into demon form. My red eyes glowed when I looked up at the woman with pure hate.

"You're going to pay for that, vindidictive bitch," I snarled, chasing after her as she danced away with great speed, her eyes willing me to follow her in a mocking way.

"Good Demon. I'll give you a cookie if you can catch me," she smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I gagged, feeling something in my mouth. I spat the cloth out in disgust, taking in my surroundings. It was a neat and tidy room, with silver walls, a window, and some old books around the bookshelves. I straightened my posture, writhing in pain. somebody had tied me up.<p>

"God, how am I going to get out of these things?" I moaned silently, trying to wriggle out of the ropes that bound me. I suddenly remembered that I still had that thin stiletto stuck up in my pocket.

"Brilliant. I could kiss Persona right now," I beamed, snatching the knife with the little freedom my hands had. I twisted the blade and cut open the ropes. Smiling hugely, I attempted to get out of the room from the window, but a sharp knife was sent my way and stuck to the wall, narrowly avoiding my face. I froze.

"Where do you think you're going, Tainted Angel?" I heard a sugary sweet voice purr. I spun around, shocked, and came face to face with a pair of bubblegum blue eyes that were staring at me as if they wanted to devour me. The pink haired woman gave off a flirty, lustful vibe as she walked, swaying her hips in the process. She made sure her ass shook with every movement.

"What do you want, stripper?" I demanded frostily, still a bit pissed out at Natsume.

"Stripper?" the girl asked incredulously. "I. Am. An. Immortal. Hunter." she huffed, tossing her pink locks to the side.

I felt a pang of realization. "You're an Immortal Hunter?" I gasped. Immortal Hunters were the offspring of a Human and an Angel. They protected mankind and their number one duty was to kill anything that threatened the Human Race: Demons. They really weren't assigned to kill Angels, but that doesn't mean that they didn't break the rules. I took a step back, my eyes dark.

"I'm an Angel," I defended. "You can't kill me."

She laughed. "Sweetie, I'm supposed to protect the Human Race. And, frankly, you're not human."

"But I'm not a Demon," I pointed out, my back pressing against the wall.

"Yes, but you're not fully Angel either," she whispered in a deadly voice so low that I had to strain my ears to listen. "You're from an ancient race that is supposed to be extinct. You're a threat," her voice was low and menacing, and to be even more intimidating, she took out the trademark Immortal Hunter Dagger and licked the blade.

Immortal Hunters didn't have alices, but they were immortal and strong, even for an Angel. They had superhuman senses and abilities, and they were blessed with the ability to heal quickly. It came with the package of being immortal.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the woman started slicing at me with her dagger. I dodged just in time, leaping back. I may not have been a full angel, but I still had Angel blood in me. And the dagger couldn't kill anything with Angel blod or Human blood in it. But, depending on how much Angel you weren't, the blade could injure you.

"Stop that," I snapped, backing away. "I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Do you really think that Anna Umenomiya would be fooled so easily?" Anna snorted, racing towards me with her handy dandy dagger.

I ran out of the room, Anna straight on my heels. I switched to a corner, but a knife flew at me, cutting my things. I gasped, looking down. The pain didn't hit me yet, but when it did, it hurt. It wasn't that painful, but it wasn't exactly all sugary either.

"You bitch!" I screamed, turning around. I fumed. My legs were like my prized possession. They were the sexiest part of me. Healthy, bright, glowing. Perfectly smooth skin. Alluring even when sheathed in jeans. I brought up my knife and slashed at Anna repeatedly, trying to scar her, but she leapt out of the way and dodged every one of my attacks.

"Nice to see you're getting serious," Anna smirked, hurling her fist at me. I dodged it just in time, tripping in the process. I caught myself and leapt back, landing on my feet. Anna lunged at me, making contact with my shoulders. I winced and took the oppertunity to kick her stomach as hard as I could.

"How does that feel?" I snapped in a sour voice, dusting myself off. I flicked the stiletto at her and she caught it, glaring dagges at me. But the blade pierced her skin and she dropped it immediately, snarling a string of curse words.

"You bitch!" she snapped at me, racing towards me. I threw a punch at her, but she caught my leg and slammed me at least five meters away into the wall. I heard my bones cracking slightly and let out an animal-like growl which surprised me.

"How does that feel?" she mocked in a high ringing tone, trying to copy my voice. I glared at her, coming at her with immense speed.

"You can eat it, fatty," I snarled. Anna looked shocked at what I'd called her and I took advantage of her moment of weakness to slam her into a wall. I smirked as she howled in pain.

"Hell yeah, how does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine, fatty?" I laughed evilly, a dark thrill running down my body.

"Don't get cocky, no boobs!" Anna snarled at me, getting up. My eyesbrows twitched. Did she just call me flat chested?

"At least I'm not a fatty!" I snapped.

"At least I'm not a midget!"

"At least I'm not, like, a hundred pounds overweight!"

"At least I don't have a bubble butt!"

"At least I have an ass!"

"At least my face isn't pure plastic!"

"At least I've actually got boobs!"

"At least my hair isn't fake!"

"At least I'm not freakishly short!"

"At least I'm not freakishly tall!"

"Yeah, tall, and you forgot gorgeous!" Anna shrieked.

"Eww, no! I'd never say that to you even if I was a lesbian!" I said, disgusted.

"Are you calling me a homo?" Anna growled.

"No, I'm calling you biosexual," I said, smirking and twisting my fingers both ways. "You go both ways. Say, have you ever heard of Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl_? I think you'd like it."

"At least I'm not Justin Bieber's husband," Anna blurted out randomly. "Wait, you're too ugly for him!"

"Shut up, Lady Gaga's boyfriend." if she wanted to play with fire, then so be it.

"Why are we even talking about strangely sexual celebrities?" Anna wondered. I gave her a droll stare.

"Well, you ruined my biggest woman pride," I gestured to my thigh, "And then I called you a fatty, and then you called me flat chested, and then we started a big rant, and then I ended up calling you a bio because you were getting cocky, and then I talked about Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl_ just to have some fun, and then you started talking about Justin Bieber and then I talked about Lady Gaga."

"Weird," we both said at the same time. We gave eachother stares.

"You know, I feel weird when I fight you," Anna remarked.

"Yeah, and all this talk is even weirder." I paused. "It was better when we were fighting."

"Definitely." Anna agreed.

_Tock tock tick tock tick tock._

_Drip drip drip drip._

"Shouldn't we be fighting?" I asked.

". . . I think so." she smirked. "Better prepare yourself, cause I aint holding back, hun."

"Neither am I," I replied, changing into my other form. Wings began to protrude from my back, stained with grey marks, and my brownish eyes began to change into gold.

And then we left off from where we were, thrashing wildly at eachother and throwing eachother through walls. This jet was going to be a piece of crap by the time we finished. That is, if we ever finished.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>"To hell with you, pussy!" I yelled. This is why I didn't fight girls. They always ran away from me. And this old chick just had to be as fast as a bullet.<p>

Her hair was just a red blur as she jumped from building to building. Some Demons below started screaming and yelling at her, but she couldn't care less. I was having enough of this, so I just protruded wings and started flying at top speed.

"Nice," the woman commented, staring up at me. She made a quick dash to an alleyway and skidded to a screeching stop, her feet making an odd noise. I jumped down and trapped her between my arms, looking hostile.

"Games over, bitch," I snarled into her ear, my voice a hiss. She smirked in response.

"Aren't you a little too old to be hitting on me?" she retorted, kicking me in the place where it hurt the most. I fell down, writhing in pain. This bitch was exactly like . . . like . . .

"What do you know about Mikan?" I hissed. She looked down and smirked.

"Kaoru, your son is kind of rude," the redhead called out. My ears pricked at that familiar name, and a shuddering aura surrounded me. I felt as though I were frozen and numb.

"Tsk tsk. Natsume, I expect better of you, especially when you are talking with my best friend," a voice I know too well said in mock disapproval.

I turned around and faced a pair of familiar red orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lol . . . keeping Anna back was fun . . . Anna VS Mikan was amusing . . . they were both acting like total bitches and Anna's nature is a bit . . . catty.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kim: I'll keep on updating this fast! Hopefully! School's starting in, like, three days.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xxkirbylover11xX: Hmm, that's a spoiler. But you're gonna find out anyways, so I'll tell you. Yuka is tricking Yuu, and she actually wants to help Mikan. Yuu and Anna want to kill Mikan because they are the offspring of an Angel and a Human, and so they are Immortal Hunters. They basically protect mankind, and they are Immortal with no alices. I won't tel you anything else. Lol. But I will tell you that Mikan is powerful, like really powerful, so she is a threat. And she technically isn't a full Angel, so she is easy to classify as an enemy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12star98na: Natsume and Aoi were very different when they were little. Aoi was a spoiled rich girl with lots of attention and Natsume was the cold, bitter, hating boy with suicidical tendencies. Don't worry. He wasn't emo. Yuka's intentions are good . . . for Mikan. and yes, I love replying to reviews. Its amusing since all of the reviews tend to crack me up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RandomDalmatian326: <strong>

**1) Lol. No matter what, Mikan is still a kind, loving girl.**

**2) I know, right?**

**3) Hmm, this book won't focus much with that . . . so you don't need to worry about that. Book Two will be more detailed since the gang will already know tons about the supernatural world and Mikan won't be the clueless girl anymore. She will go through major changes. But it will have tons of new characters, so watch out! Sorry I couldn't answer your question! The truth is, even I'm having a hard time sorting all of this out!**

**4) They can, but as of now, there hasn't been a relationship like that yet. You know, Angels marry Angels and Demons marry Demons and Hunters marry Hunters. Cross Romance is forbidden. And that is the one rule Mikan and her friends as well as Natsume and his teammates are breaking. That will be the reason of a war . . . against Angels and Demons. That's all I can say for now!**

**5) Thanks! Natsume's thoughts are finally revealed! I probably won't do first person POV for Yuka since I want to keep her thoughts a mystery, but who knows. My brain is unpredictable, and I'm not the most dedicated person. Meaning I'm a hopeless lazy ass.**

**6) Yes, the court rules. It's like the Courts are kings and queens. What they say goes. The Demigods rule most of the Court of Radiance in Heaven, and the Archangels are like backup. Hell's court is made up of the strongest Demons and Higher Demons. Hope that helps!**

* * *

><p><strong>I love all of your questions! Makes me feel like you guys really are paying close attention to my story. Thank you a lot! Bless you all, and have a good day!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Reunion**

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>Natsume was speechless. He couldn't move or breathe. He stared at the woman in front of him, the beauty whom he had seen in many pictures. He though she was dead, but she wasn't. A sudden anger blared inside of him, and he coiled back, his teeth bared. Kaoru frowned, emotion flickering across her eyes as she took a step forward.<p>

"Don't come here," Natsume hissed. Kaoru's eyes widened, and she froze on her tracks. Yuka spared Natsume an apologtic glance.

"Natsume," Kaoru began, but she was cut off.

"Where were you?" Natsume hissed, pointing an accustoary finger at his mother. His red eyes were filled with accustation, loss, pain, and an underlying layer of venom. "All my life, where were you when I needed you? When Aoi needed you?"

Kaoru frowned, her eyes pained. "Natsume, I-"

"You left us, Igarashi Kaoru." his voice was so cold it could've frozen this whole place over. His anger was like raging flames, yet his insides felt as though they were being numbed and enclosed by ice. "You left father to do all the work. A lot of good that did," his voice was a sneer. "After all, he commited suicide out of depression for not having his wife around. Did you stop once to think what Aoi and I have been through? What damage you caused to your husband?"

"Shut up, you insolent child," Yuka snapped defensively, but Kaoru shook her head, staring gravely into her son's eyes. She seemed to be broken, looking for words to say to the young boy before her. Her throat was suddenly dry.

"Natsume, I think you should listen to my story," Kaoru whispered. Natsume glared at her.

"Why should I? What good have you eveer done to me?" he asked in a dark voice.

"I'm not saying you have to listen, Natsume. I am simply saying that you should listen to what lead to this . . . situation. Why Demons and Angels despise eachother. Why this whole war started. It will help Mikan Sakura, too."

Natsume's ears perked, and he gritted his teeth. "I'm giving you ten minutes. Only for Mikan."

"Thank you," the raven-haired woman whispered. Natsume suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, but it was greatly overshadowed by his anger.

"I'll start," Yuka murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned on a brick wall, sighing.

"It all happened about fifty years ago," Yuka began.

_And how old does that make you,_ Natsume wondered glumly. Kaoru shot him a look as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I was a Joven. A race that isn't Angel nor demon. And it obviously wasn't Human." her dark eyes stared at Natsume's red ones. "They were strange creatures. They could be evil, good, or normal. They held dark powers that the Demigods and Demons feared or respected, and their abilities were so inumane that it couldn't be put into any categories. They actually had the ability to control nature. And I don't mean just controlling the earth. I mean controlling humanity, space, and everything that could ever exist. The word Joven literally means, "dark mother nature" in the Demon Language." she sighed. "I lived with my mother and father. We were the only Jovens left in existence, and when I came of age, there were many men who wished to marry me because of my impending capabilities."

"Are about to go all girly fairytale on me?" Natsume inquired, raising a brow.

"Hush up, child," Kaoru snapped. Natsume shot her a death glare but shut his mouth.

"The Angel Royals were still alive then." her lips hinted a smile. "They were simply called Royal Angels, much like your Demon Princess. Anyways, the king, _Kounji_," his name came out as a venomous hiss, "had one son. his name was Izumi." her voice was filled with sadness.

"Let me guess, you fell in love with him?" Natsume snorted. Yuka nodded shortly.

"I did, but the king was greedy. He wanted to marry me. I refused, so I was banshed to Hell."

"Where I found her and took her in," Kaoru finished with a slight smile. "Yuka and I became best friends. We shared everything and she ended up telling me of her situation. We devised a plan." she inhaled sharply. "I pretended to kill Yuka so Kounji would think she was dead. It worked out, and lets just say a lot of people weren't thrilled with me. They threw me in Hell's largest prison."

Natsume stared at his mother. "You let them?"

"Yes," was her obvious reply. "I was pregnant then, and so was Yuka. with Mikan."

"You're Mikan's mother." he seemed to be expecting that for some reason. He saw the similarities between Yuka and Mikan, and it was impossible to be just a coincidence. They were exact replicas except for their hair and eyes.

"Yes." Yuka's lips twitched. "I found out that Kounji had killed Izumi for stealing his future wife. In vengeance, I killed him. Nobody knew, and they all thought I was dead, anyways. But Kounji had the clone alice. A clone sits at the Court of Shadows today with the same name." her lips curled upward. "I really did despise him, and so I gave Mikan up for adoption, hoping she wouldn't be recognized as anything other than a normal Angel. But they found out."

"Meanwhile, I was in prison." Kaoru said quietly. "Yuka saved me just after you were born, and I gave you up to my husband's arms. My husband and I lived secretly for a year, and then I had Aoi. That was when people found out. I was heartbroken when he died."

"I saved her." Yuka piped in. "I was a runaway, and I couldn't let people find me. My name was Sakura Yuka back then, but I changed it to Azumi Yuka and joined a group of Immortal Hunters to remain inconspicious."

"I stayed in Hell, disguised as a Middle Class Demon. I kept close watch of everything."

"Everything seemed fine, but I realized Mikan was going to get killed by Kounji." Yuka whispered. "I told Kaoru to tell the Court of Shadows to kidnap Mikan Sakura, so Kaoru disguised herself as Jinno, the head of the Court, and she instructed Persona to kidnap Mikan."

"I knew you wouldn't let her die," Kaoru smirked, watching Natsume's eyes twitch.

"It makes sense," Natsume said slowly, "But I still can't just walk in and pretend like you are my mother. I didn't need you all the time, but I would've appreciated it if you actually paid me and Aoi a visit. Kaoru, I've hated you all my life. I just can't start loving you right now. The scars you made aren't going to vanish. I thought when Dad died, we were helpless. You could've done something. But you didn't." Natsume said in a low voice, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I have the same opinion."

All eyes turned to see a pretty raven-haired girl make her way towads them, her red eyes hesitant. She stopped, staring at Kaoru with glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't accept you as a mother."

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I stared down at Anna's unconcious body. There was debris and metallic pieces of the jet all over, and she was laying in a heap of rubble. I swallowed dryly, kicking her body once more to make sure she hadn't died. I wanted to beat her up so I could escape, not kill her.<p>

"You-vindidictive-little-bitch," she emphasized each word, her voice laced with venom.

"Look who's talking," I said blandly. Anna struggled to get up, but she ended up falling again.

"Sorry, but you were the one that kidnapped me," I pointed out, shuffling my feet and hopping out of the jet. The familiar dirty gravel of Hell crunched under my feet.

I glanced up at the sky. The bright red orb glared down at me, and I stepped away evasively. A slight breeze whispered out to me and I felt something ringing in my ears.

The bond ripped at me. I began feeling dizzy and had to hold onto the side of the jet to hold myself. I had to keep myself up. I balled up my fist and covered my eyes with it, spreading my wings out. I took flight, following the bond. It would hopefully lead me to where Natsume was.

I remembered what Nobara had said, about my powers being instinct. Just follow your instincts. That was the key.

_**Mikan**__,_ I heard a voice say inside of me. My eyes widened. _**Mikan, can you here me? Okay, I feel like an idiot now.**_

_You sound like one, too, _I thought dryly.

_**Hey! Wait, did you hear me?**_

_Uh, yeah. _I tilted my head. _How did you hear me?_

_**Listen, Mikan, you have to be careful. There are Immortal Hunters here and they want to kill you.**_

_I could've figured that out, Natsume. I had a run in with one a few minutes ago._

_**Get to the castle, now. I'm waiting.**_

_Alright. _I paused. _And, Natsume, you're forgiven._

_**. . . I'm going to say something, and I need you to hear properly because I'm not repeating myself. Mikan, I love only you and nobody can change that. Not Nobara. I love you.**_

I felt my heart soar at those words.

* * *

><p><em>Yuu<em>

* * *

><p>Yuu glared at the scene before him. His comrades were injured and some were dead. he had underestimated his enemies. What was more was that Yuka had betrayed him. That lying, cheating little bitch.<p>

_**Yuu, you have failed, **_a powerful voice said inside his mind. A chill raced down Yuu's spine. _**Are you prepared for the punishment? I certainly hope so. Because I do not like failure.**_

"Give me a few days," Yuu pleaded.

_**No deal Yuu. You must pay.**_

He glared at the ground. Curse Mikan Sakura for this.

* * *

><p><em>In the Court of Radiance (The Court in Heaven)<em>

* * *

><p>Koko bowed down to Kounji, his eyes fixed gravely to the ground. The demigod sat on his throne, his dark hair falling on his face. He smirked.<p>

"Father, what would you like me to do about Mikan sakura?" Koko asked quietly.

"Capture Mikan Sakura, Kokoroyomi. And bring her to me."

"Yes . . . father."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter was short. I feel like Mikan is always the damsel in distress. Sorry, its going to have to be that way for quite a while . . . but in the end, she'll be the strong one. I wanted to make a story where Mikan starts off weak but ends up strong in the end.<strong>

**OMG, Koko is Kounji's son? Like, WTF?**

**Nattie is such a meanie to Kaoru . . . and his father comitted suicide. Poor Natsume and Aoi. Natsume was . . . less evil before and Aoi was spoiled. That time when their dad died changed their lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vampire princess Mika: I love happy endings, too. Too bad this story won't have one. (smiles and winks) You'll just have to wait and find out! Luckily, there's going to be a sequel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suigintou: Um, sorry for being fast-paced. the bond actually becomes stronger when the two people are away, and so it caused them to feel attracted to eachother. Its like love at first sight, or knowing that you should love someone. I wanted to make this story different, so that was why I added a twist. Don't forget, Mikan spent a lot of time there in Hell, if you pay attention to the time passing by. I will try to take it a bit slower, but I'm very impatient. (smiles apologetically)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SparkleStar101: Thank you! And, yes, I have a tendency to update very fast on this story! This chapter was strangely shorter than the others.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>papaya-san: Aw, thank you. I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12star98na: Homg. I totally cracked up. Like, yah. There were a lot of mood shifts in that chapter! And no, reviews do not annoy me! I loooooveee reviews! If I could, I would buy every one of my reviewers a Lamborghini!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bye!~<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Memories**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>"Natsume, you can't expect me to believe this," I took a step back, shaking my head. "There is no way that that . . . woman can just swoop in here like she knows me and just claim me as her daughter. She doesn't even look like me!"<p>

"Well, you should believe it," Natsume muttered. "And second, she is your biological mother. Third, how can you not see the resemblance? Are you blind?" he looked at me skeptically.

"No," I snapped fiercely. "Its just that . . . Natsume, I've never had a mother. I can't just accept it. She can't just walk right in and expect me to go running into her arms." I knew I was being selfish. Natsume looked at me gently.

"Mikan, you don't have to do this. In fact, I'll tell her to leave right now." he looked at me calmly with an expression so sincere that I had a hard time believing that this was actually Natsume. With a grace that made me want to hit myself on a wall, he strode up to the door and opened it. I could see a smattering of wild red curls and a tall, lean body.

"Natsume, please-" she was cut off.

"She doesn't want to talk," he replied blandly. "Like I said before, you two can't just waltz in and expect all of this to be right. We know that you two had problems, and honestly, its not your fault that we don't like you. Its just that we've lived our entire lives without you and we can't let you in . . ." he trailed off.

"I understand." I felt a sharp pang of something inside my chest at how hurt her voice was, but I ignored it and walked up to her. Natsume's arms made unbreakable cages around me and I sighed, leanin in to his warmth as I spoke to the redheaded woman whom was gazing at me with longing.

"Yuka," I whispered quietly. SHe looked up at me with her dark eyes that metled like two chocolate dips, begging me to come with her, "I'm sorry, I really am. But, as of right now, you aren't my mother. To be honest, I didn't need you all my life. I didn't need you to be there when I started my first day of highschool, the first time I started flying, the first crush I had," I falt a slight growl behind me, followed by a string of silent curses. "-but, I just . . . I would've liked it if you were there for me when I needed a mother."

"I'm here right now," she protested, trying to hug me, but Natsume shoved her back. she stumbled back, glaring right into Natsume's cold crimson eyes. He glared right back. God, if we ever got married, they were going to tear eachother to pieces. Hah. The son-in-law shredding the supposed mother-in-law. Funny. I'd probably laugh about this later.

A lot later.

"She's _my _daughter," Yuka hissed.

"And I've known her far longer than you have," Natsume hissed back. "Someone like you doesn't deserve to be called mother, bitch."

"What did you call me?" Yuka screamed.

Natsume glowered. "I called you a bitch, bitch."

Yuka suddenly lost all patience and lunged at Natsume, her fangs bared. I gasped. Natsume pushed me back and she brought him down to the floor, raking her strangely sharp claws on his chest. He grimaced in pain, but managed to glare.

"You little nosy boy, get out of my family business!" Yuka shrieked.

"Mikan_ is _my business,_ Yuka_," Natsume seethed. "In case you've forgotten, she's _my soulmate_." he emphasized the word.

"Both of you, stop!" I ordered, trying futilely to push them off of eachother. I surprisingly managed to make Yuka skid back against the wall with my effort. She stared at me darkly, but with a motherly look of affection.

"_Agra ke davrue me la casrave_," Yuka growled. The words sopke to me.

_I hope that little Demon dies in the pit of Hell._

"Shut up and leave," I snapped, pointing to the door. "And don't you dare tell _my boyfriend _to die in the pit of hell, _mother_."

Natsume winced. "What the hell did she say to me?"

"I said that I wish you would die in the pit of hell," Yuka whispered sweetly.

I looked up at Natsume. His eyes were dark. So dark. His white parts were gone, covered by the red irises. I touched his cheek, concerned. I'd never seen him like this.

"Mikan, I really hate your mom. Will you be upset if she'd found dead tomorrow?"

"Natsume, you are not going to kill her," I stated, cupping his cheek. He glared at me, but pushed out a heavy sigh.

"As if he could ever kill me," Yuka muttered. I turned, close to the point where I was going to kick her ass out of Natsume's room, but she was gone. Thank God.

"What do we do?" I asked frigidly, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. Natsume rolled is eyes.

"We don't need to do anything. Just go on with our lives normally." Normally. As if this could ever be normal.

"Natsume," I began, looking down. I was nervous, but I would never admit it. God, I felt so weak. His fingers threaded around my hair.

"Hn?"

"I . . . um . . . I . . . was wondering if . . . if I could . . . go . . ." I inhaled sharply. "Home."

Natsume's hands froze. I didn't look at him. I began counting backwards from one hundred.

"This is your home," he said flatly.

"Natsume, I want to go see my friends . . . my family." I choked out.

"You have your family," he snapped. "Misaki, Youichi. You even have that blond ex friend."

"My extended family. The ones who have been taking care of me for so long. I want to go back."

"I won't let you." each word was harsh, cruel. I suddenly felt anger flare throughout my body. Strangely enough, if I were the same old Mikan, something like this ouldn't have made me so frustrated and murderous in just three minutes, but now, I was probably ready to throttle Natsume and then bring his organs back to life. Then I would apologize.

But the chances of me killing Natsume Hyuuga weren't high.

"Natsume," I snarled, balling up my fists.

"I won't let you go, even if you hate me," he said sharply, caging his arms around me in iron bars.

"Trust me, you aren't very far from being hated." I sounded like a bitch.

"You aren't going anywhere." he picked me up and I suddenly felt myself being tossed onto his back without even realizing it. I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth together. I licked my lips, my teeth suddenly feeling awkwardly sharper than before.

"Natsume, let me go, now." I didn't sound the same. I felt powerful, and my voice was beginning to turn demonic like it did when I was in my other form. Natsume cast me a sideway glance, and his eyes burned.

"No. If you go back, they could kill you. Or worse." he snapped impatiently, brushing back a strand of his black hair.

"You can't!" We were starting all over again. This was just like the time when I first came here. "Dammit, Natsume! I am a free woman! You aren't my father!"

Thank God for that. I cringed as I thought of incest.

"Thank the Gods for that," Natsume murmured sarcastically as if reading my thoughts. I felt his sharp fingers against the pale flesh of my skin, and I shivered. His touch was cruel. A normal human would've been bleeding right about now.

"You know I won't give up that easily, right?" I asked, my eyes downcast. He heard the challenge in my voice, and I could feel his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Hell yeah," he laughed evilly, "which is why I'm personally placing Hotaru in charge of taking good care of you."

I hated him.

* * *

><p><em>Koko<em>

* * *

><p>The sandy haired Demigod stared at the scene before him with blank eyes. He had a stotic look on his face, hidden from Hell's view near the bushes.<p>

"I wish . . . I didn't have to do this," he said in an emotionless voice as he calmed a degree, "But what can the son of that bastard do?"

He flipped a gun into his hands as he stared at the window of the room Mikan Sakura was inside.

"This act of tyranny . . . isn't supposed to come bite me in the ass anytime soon . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hate plagiarism . . . seriously people, don't read other people's work is you're just going to copy it word for word and paste it onto another website. One day, you will get punished.<strong>

**I'm feeling sick to my stomach right about now. I'm not going to lie; I'm feeling like quitting FictionPress and Fanfiction. **

**I'm sorry for my late update and short chapter. I just found out that my work on FictionPress has been copied WORD FOR WORD on Wattpad. I have already contacted the website and I've been feeling sick every time I start writing stories. sorry again for the late delay . . . I've just been stressed and have had writer's block . . . my updates probably won't be as frequent as before . . . but I won't go on a reeeaaally big break like I just did. Promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews (wow, a lot)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12star98na: Hah, I bet you'd just love it if I gave you all those pimpy cars! I'll make sure to add more Yuu and Anna in the next chapter. Lol. It'll be sooo fun.<strong>

**I know, right? Yuka and Mikan's race is just too cool! It was sooo fun to make up!**

**Er, I don't think I'll be updating daily . . . ya see, I've been going through tough times and I'm starting a big lame project for school.**

* * *

><p><strong>papaya-san: That's a really weird coincidence! I always like listening to classical piano music while I'm writing! Thank you for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RandomDalmatian326: Yeah . . . now I know what its like to have life get in the way . . . I'll try getting into Natsume and Aoi's pasts after I finish the story. Hey, I just got a good idea! Hahaha.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sabrina1256: Thaaaaaanks! Hahaha . . . nervous . . . I'm taking long breaks here and there, aren't I? It seems like when I start a new story, my, er, groove just flows out. But then they end up getting a bit boring. Can you believe I haven't even completed a story with multiple chapters yet?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>StupidityNowOffersWisdom (how true): That bastard doesn't even deserve to have his name spelled correctly. Mwuahahaha. (that means I will try to spell his name right)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xxkirbylover11xX: Lol. You crack me up as always, my friend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>simply-cheeby: All of your reviews are just . . . Wow! Thank you! I will try to focus on those things . . . and I do have an announcement at the end . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kim: Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>michiko-naoki: Cutemundo, indeed!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stephy73: You're hilarious!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>darkgem131: Thanks. Not that frequent with updates that much to be honest.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT:<strong>

**If you have any questions or such, leave some requests in your reveiws or PM me. For example, like RandomDalmatian326, she wanted me to go a little into Natsume and Aoi's past before their father committed suicide. I plan to make it a bonus chapter. If you want any requests or funny scenes, like maybe a little Anna and Yuu thing, just tell me. Like, if Anna ands up getting drunk or something.**

**But still, I plan to end this story in a little while so I can get on with the sequel which I am excited for.**

**So . . . yeah. Any requests like that will be in the form on bonus chapters. Though that means more work for me (boo hoo)**

**Anything . . . that makes . . . my readers happy . . . more work for me . . . again . . .**

**Kidding.**

**~IPA**


	14. Chapter 14

**You Lied**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I fumed, trying to untie the metal chains that bound me to a chair.<p>

A chair. Stupid Natsume going overboard with everything. He'd probably laugh in my face later.

We'll see who'll be laughing when I punch the shit out of his face.

"Hotaru!" I cried helplessly.

There was silence, and then a raven-haired beauty popped her head out from behind the locked door, an evil glint in her violet eyes.

"Are you dying, Tainted Angel?" she asked, a smirk playing on the edges of her lips. I scowled.

"No, but I'm about to if you don't get these chains off of me," I said as sweetly as possible. Hotaru's smirk grew.

"In that case, don't let me stop you. I'll tell Hyuuga you committed suicide." she laughed darkly.

"You wouldn't dare," I said fiercely. Hotaru's brows raised.

"Are you challenging me, Angel?"

"What if I am, bitch-witch?" I snarled, using the nickname I had thought of. I secretly smiled. How fitting since she really was a witch. "and I don't get why Ruka likes you, by the way."

Hotaru's violet eyes liquified, and she sent me a glare that shut me up.

"Do not bring Bunny Boy into this," she whispered murderously, "He is my boy-toy. And I don't like it when people, especially Angels, try to put their filthy hands on my property."

"You . . . witch! Ruka isn't a toy!" I yelled, "Do you even love him? Hell, do you even know what love is? You disgusting beast!"

Hotaru's hand cracked across my face, and the whole world crumbled with her harsh touch.

* * *

><p><em>Misaki<em>

* * *

><p>I raised a brow. "Youichi, what're you looking for?"<p>

"I could ask you the same thing," Youichi responded, annoyed as he hustled through a pile of his clothes. "It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The chain . . . Mikan gave me . . . for my birthday. The one I promised never to take off."

"Sorry," I said sympathetically and growled outloud, "Where the hell is my dagger?"

* * *

><p><em>Anna<em>

* * *

><p>"That little bitch," I moaned, turning on my stomach. God, I can't even have wild sex cause of that little-<p>

"Anna, are you in here?"

"Nonoko?" I asked wearily, trying to block the fatigue that altered my senses. Nonoko popped her blue head from the doorway and frowned as she assessed me with her own baby blue eyes.

"Where's . . . Yuu?" I asked, fighting back tears. Yuu had been so stressed lately, he didn't even bother to visit me at the hospital. It was like he didn't care. Tears sprang to my eyes at the thought, but I forced them back. Nonoko sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, Anna, I have to go,"

"Wai-" I started to say, but she already left. I needed to tell her something, I needed to tell Yuu. But it looked like everybody was busy. And they left me here, alone. The weak one.

They didn't even listen to me.

I didn't realize tears were running down my cheeks. I brushed them away with my fingers, and a strange sob tore through my lips.

I clutched my now empty, flat stomach. It was fatter before, when that bitch called me fat. Truth was, I was actually fat then. But when she threw me against the wall, it fell down.

On my stomach.

It killed the baby inside.

My baby. Yuu's baby. Our baby. And nobody even knew. Nobody even cared that my baby died.

I don't even blame that girl. I did fight her. But she killed my angel.

And nothing was left of me now.

* * *

><p><em>Koko<em>

* * *

><p>He fired. Glass pieces shattered, making an awful noise under the moonlight.<p>

He heard a growl and a gasp, but wasted no time spreading his huge white wings and glided through the air as fast as a bullet and into Mikan Sakuras room.

He saw her, tied to a chair. Wow. This was easy.

He sighed as he picked up the chair. She was asleep like a log, and it seemed like it would be easy, but a bullet clipped his shoulder.

Unfazed, koko turned around with the same emotionless look on his face.

"You thought it would be that easy?" Hotaru raised a delicate brow, a smirk lighting her face. "Get ready, buster."

"I don't have time to play with you," Koko said in a blank voice as he took out a golden necklace and teleported to Heaven. It was his only way of escaping. Hotaru swore loudly.

"Oh, and we've got Ruka Nogi, too," Koko's voice echoed. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"No . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I felt dizzy. Blood pounded through my head, and I could practically hear my heart rate increasing. The unfamiliar yet attractive scent of cologne was in the air, and my head rested against something soft.<p>

I looked up and came face-to-face with a pair of krystal blue eyes.

"Who are . . . you?" I asked weakly, coughing.

He didn't even glance my way.

"Tell me . . . who you are . . . De . . . mi . . . god," I strangled out, noticing how large his white wings were.

"Oh, you've heard of me?" he asked blankly.

"K-Koko!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide. The fun-loving cheerful Koko from school. It had to be him. But there was something very odd. He wasn't smiling.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Sorry Mikan, but some things have to be done. Whether I like it or not."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Heaven."

At that time, I felt the bond rip at me more painfully than ever. I was torn between two worlds. I belonged in Heaven. But my heart was still at Hell.

"Koko, take me back, now,"

"I'm sorry."

"Ruka, Youichi, Misaki . . ."

"Misaki and Youichi are dead, Mikan." thousands of needles spintered my heart when he said that. He protruded two items from his pocket. One was Misaki's dagger, the one she treasured and never went anywhere without, and the other item was a chain. The chain I gave Youichi for his birthday, the one he promised never to take off. They were both covered with blood.

"How?" I whispered meekly.

"You can't trust Demons, Mikan." was Koko's reply. I didn't need to hear the rest. My heart was breaking more than before.

_He lied._

_He cheated._

_He broke my heart._

_**He never loved me.**_

And I knew that I was alone, then. My world spun around me, and then it felt like the earth was cracking. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was surrounded by a white space, floating. I floated peacefully, calmly, until the white walls started cracking.

It shattered into pieces, and I could only utter one word to express my pain.

"_You lied_."

* * *

><p><em>Ruka<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't want to hear anymore. I tried pushing the words out of my head.<p>

"Ruka, baby, she lied," the green haired woman sighed, tossing her green perms. "Don't you get it? She never loved you! All she did was use you for blackmail and money!" she cried, tugging at my arm.

"No!" I snarled, breaking free of her grasp.

"I thought this would happen," she sighed. "Ruka, babe, I think you need to see this, hun."

She reahced into the pocket of her miniskirt and vrought out a picture.

I gaped at it in shock. It was her-the raven-haired Demon who captured my hands, in the grasp of a similar-looking man, _smiling_. She never smiled like that. Not around me.

I felt a sinking despair grow inside me and I clutched at my blond hair. I didn't notice what happened next, but the green haired girl sank a needle into my arm and made my surroundings bleed away.

I sank into the darkness. I felt cold, alone. I felt empty. Something was breaking. The ground shattered into pieces right before my eyes, and then I felt nothing.

And then I was falling. Drowning. The darkness was devouring me.

I didn't resurface.

Even my wings couldn't flutter. I felt them changing.

From white to black. My heart from light to heavy. I didn't want to awake from this sleep.

I didn't want to face reality. Because I knew I couldn't accept it. All I saw in my head was a pair of lovely violet eyes . . . fading . . . bleeding away . . .

Somewhere inside me, I felt as if I were still falling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You are now one of the fallen, Ruka Nogi. One of the ones that are forever banished from Heaven and into Hell."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I felt as if Ruka being the weak, skinny guy was just wrong for my story. And you have to admit, Hotaru doesn't treat him right. I am not standing here just letting poor Ru-chan get bossed around. He has to hate her at some point.<strong>

**Mikan thinks Natsume just used her and killed her brother and sister. But you all know he didn't. Koko was lying. And that green haired bitch was Sumire. Now the hard part is, how'll they get back together?**

**A lot of complications . . . **

**Oh, poor Anna. She lost her baby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sEcretmiNdLoLITA: Thanks, I guess. You're really dramatic, Lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>StupidityNowOffersWisdom: Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>papaya-san: No, I actually don't even have a Wattpad account . . . thank you for wishing me luck, though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12star98na: lol. You're never letting me forget about that Lamborghini, are you?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kim: You are as blunt as ever, my friend. I shall try not to be a prickle up your hindquarters. Lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RandomDalmatian326: Sure. You want a RukaXHotaru one, taht's what you'll get. Lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>michiko-naoki: Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>anon: Thank you! To be honest, this is a new thing. I wanted to have mind-blwing action plus fighting all the while including passionate yet bittersweet romance that would blow your mind away.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>StarryNightxoxo: I luv supernatural and all that. It's fun, except when the girl's a human and the guy's some sort of three-headed alien.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby: Thank you for your support. Yes, I am twelve . . . born in December 1999, and I'm 'bout to be thirteen this year. I love it when people like my stories, and it is awesome that so many people love my story. If you love writing, continue to do so! You will always have me as support!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~IPA<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Want What You Can't Have**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I felt a strange prickling up my arm. It was dark, almost as dark as the dungeons in Hell. Slowly, I came to life. Slowly, my eyes opened. I felt hollow. Dead.<p>

It took me a moment to remember where I was.

My hands creapt up to the bar gates, and I felt a pair of cold hands clasp against mine.

"Mikan, it's alright." It was a familiar voice, yet at the same time, it was unfamiliar.

"Ruka," I realized. My eyes grazed up his body. His blond hair was longer, ashier, his blue eyes were icier than before. His lips were thinner and he did not have that flush of life on his face. His voice wasn't like vanilla anymore; it was clear and piercing. But most different of all was the pair of crow black wings on his back instead of white.

"Ruka, no," I whispered, "They didn't."

"They did, Mikan." his voice was full of sorrow. "I'm a Fallen Angel now."

"No." I cried, "This can't be . . . . happening. Not now."

"It is, Mikan. We're alone now. No one . . . is coming . . ." I realized that he must've found out about everything. About Hotaru.

_"You can't trust Demons."_

"Oh, Ruka, I'm so sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"It's alright. I'm sure that . . . it must be worse for you," he said, hesitating . . . and I drank your blood, Mikan."

My eyes snapped open. "You _what_?"

"I didn't men it, honest," he held his hands up, "But . . . it was just there . . . bleeding from your arms. I just . . . felt like it. Instinct." he frowned.

I bit my lip. He was right. It was worse. Being away from him . . . it was the worst pain imaginable. But I couldn't go back. I didn't want to, I couldn't. But I wanted to. It was like there was a part of me he took away. I felt incomplete.

"Ruka, we can't stay here." I brought myself up and looked around. We were in the dungeons.

"Mikan, it's over," Ruka balled his fists. "They're planning on killing you. I heard them. Kuonji, he-"

"You mean Kuonji as in the King of Heaven?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, him. Listen Mikan, he wants you dead." I felt a sinking, sick feeling at the pits of my stomach. "He probably . . . didn't like our betrayal."

"I wish I could take it all back, Ruka," I cried, throwing my arms around him. We stayed like that for a long time. "I wish I could take back loving him, I wish I could take back all the things I said. I wish I never loved him."

"There's nothing left, Mikan. We have nowhere to go."

We held hands tightly and looked forward into the thorny future planned ahead of us.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume<em>

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur for Natsume.<p>

First, he was just killing a few Lower Demons that had broken into the palace, the next his heart felt as if it had been ripped out. He knew that only one person could do that. He turned and in a split second, he was thrown against the ground, hard.

"You little _Fervu Dervafge_!" Yuka shrieked, kicking him in the stomach. Natsume coughed up blood, glaring at her with dark eyes.

"What the hell, woman?"

"How could you do that?" Yuka screamed, "How could you let my daughter get kidnapped by that son of a bitch? You _efreg ioehi owiehr dsasre hgreuiogu iwerth o! A jhrg uioer ierthu_!"

Natsume didn't understand her a bit, but as soon as the words were out of Yuka's mouth, he broke out into a flight into the sky.

_I'll fix this, Mikan. Wait for me._

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I suddenly felt my stomach twist into knots. My heart lurched, and I held in the vomit that threatened to spill. Rula grabbed my arms as I crippled to the floor, coughing up blood.<p>

"You okay?" Ruka asked, frowning.

"No," I gasped, "I feel like throwing up!" Something suddenly moved inside my stomach, "And Ruka, I swear something just moved inside my stomach."

Ruka pressed his lips together, lost in thought, and then without thinking grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up.

He caught his breath.

I looked down as well, and my horror matched his own.

"This can't be happening," I murmured. "Impossible."

But if it was so impossible, then why was my stomach swollen and impossibly rounder than before?

* * *

><p><em>Luna<em>

* * *

><p>"I wish Mikan were here," I sighed, leaning into my boyfriend's chest. Yeah, say hi to Kaname Sono's future wife, people. What was more important was that my best friend was missing. I felt my heart twist at the mention of her name.<p>

Mikan was the first friend I ever had. I was actually a succubus, a Demon. And Mikan was the first one to accept me. Then I started having more friends. But without her, I felt like a complete failure.

"She's alright," Kaname said easily, twirling a strand of my hair. I smirked, tracing lines along his chest.

"Luna!"

Kaname frowned, looking up.

"Who is it, hun?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"Er, this blond guy. He looks like a teacher . . . with purple eyes . . ."

"Ugh," I groaned, facing upwards. I flicked a brow in irritation.

"What do you want, Narumi?" I demanded, "Can't you see that I'm on a date?"

"No time for dates, Luna!" Narumi shouted urgently, his voice barely audible. "It's Mikan! She and Ruka-kun have been captured and sentenced to death by Kuonji!"

My heart sped up. I pushed myself out of Kaname's arms, not caring if he got hurt right now.

I was not going to let my girl die.

* * *

><p><em>Hotaru<em>

* * *

><p>Ruka was gone. Hotaru felt panic rising in and out of her as she searched her room.<p>

Nothing.

She felt miserable. She glanced at her phone and inhaled sharply, coming across a certain number she thought she'd never dial.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Subaru Imai, hoe may I help you?"

"Subaru, this is important," Hotaru said miserably, her voice breaking, "You have to help me."

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I sniffed, closing my arms upon myself. Ruka was looking desperately for a way out, I knew that. He didn't even let me walk. Because I was so fragilely pregnant with a half-Demon half-Tainted Angel child.<p>

It was okay if I died, but my baby couldn't die. I wouldn't let that happen.

I brushed my fingertips along the fragile skin of my bloated stomach, patting it gently. I felt a jab to it, and bit back a cry. My baby probably just bit me.

"It's okay, little guy," I whispered, smiling. "What should we name you?"

"You're already thinking of names, huh?" Ruka chuckled, dropping down from the roof to sit next to me. I smiled, nodding.

"This one's a real . . . Demon," I laughed, "It bit me."

"With it's cute little fangs, probably," Ruka laughed along.

"Fang. I like it," I said proudly, "I'm going to name you Fang!"

"Like from _Maximum Ride_?" Ruka asked curiously.

I smirked. "Exactly. You know, Fang was too imperfect compared to Dylan. But I think that's what mattered most. Finding your perfect half . . . the person that's just like you . . . it's just not supposed to happen. You have to want what you can get."

Ruka was quiet. "Isn't that weird . . ." he paused. "Mikan, I can tell you still love him."

"And you still love Hotaru," I whispered quietly.

"I do," he admitted, shaking out his hair roughly.

"Strange, isn't it?" Every one wants . . . what they can't have . . . like us." I paused, "We're not supposed to want . . . Demons . . . but we want them anyways. Now look what happened to us."

"We're greedy, aren't we?" Ruka whispered.

"Everyone is."

It was quiet when I finally said, "Ruka, I don't want him to die," I touched my stomach, "He's my sweet little Angel . . . we have to get out. My baby . . . he can't die."

"We'll get out one way or another," Ruka promised. But I could tell he really wasn't sure.

"Say, Ruka, have you had enough adventure?" I joked. "You know, the only reason you even came with me to Hell was to-"

"-To have an adventure. To get away from everything." Ruka closed his eyes. "I would trade that back now, Mikan. It would be better if I never met her. But nothing can change now. I already made the mistake that would cost my life, and there's no turning back. Not now."

"Are you regretful?"

"More than ever. But . . . I can't linger on the mistakes I've made. I have to look forward to the future ahead."

"But Ruka, we have no future," I said meekly.

"We can't think like that. I can't afford to think negatively. Not now."

I stared at Ruka, admiring the way he managed to shake off all his worries and at least try to find a solution to his problems.

I didn't think I would ever have the strength he possessed.

Suddenly, I saw a light from behind the bars. Ruka held me up and blocked me protectively.

"Mikan!" a voice I knew all too well gasped. A smile split my face in half as I fell into my best friend's arms. I felt it all then. The comfort of her soft, strawberry blond hair, the mother-like, authorative look in her luminescent green eyes.

For once, I had hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A little twist . . . some friendship going on between Ruka and Mikan and Luna!<strong>

**MIKAN'S PREGNANT! WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Koko is such a sunofabitch . . . but his intentions are good, I promise. He isn't as bad as Kuonji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12star98na: The baby inside Anna wasn't really an Angel. It was in Immortal Hunter, technically, but to Anna, it was her child. Speaking of children, Mikan is pregnant! And, I am sorry for your friend. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MiraclePanda: Yay! A new reviewer! Anyways, yes, it is very sad. And this story will not have a happy ending. But there will be a sequel, so watch out!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pikapikaXsakura: Yeah, it's close to ending . . . and then there's the sequel! Whoopie!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>StupidityNowOffersWisdom: Yeah, I was in a rush. I'll fix it later . . . . cause I'm lazy like that. haha. I feel sorry for Ruka and Anna . . . Ruka's a Fallen Angel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RandomDalmatian326: I know, right. Assholes! Assholes! OOPS! I didn't say anything, mommy, so please don't throw the chair at poor 'ol me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kim: Technically, I'm not thirteen . . . yet. I'm turning thirteen in December!<strong>

**Happy Early B-Day to meeeee!**

* * *

><p><strong>~IPA<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Cursed**

* * *

><p><em>Luna<em>

* * *

><p>"We have to get her out of here," I said, a bit panicked at Mikan's lack of energy. Ruka stared at me, horrified.<p>

"Luna, becareful," he warned, "You arms are too tight around her stomach. You could kill the baby."

My ears pricked, and I raised a brow, my jaws falling. "Pardon?"

"It's a long story, but the thing is, she's pregnant," Ruka said in a rush, flapping his black wings uneasily. I bit my lower lip, looking down at Mikan. Stress wasn't good for pregnant woman, and she could vomit and break down anytime.

"Mikan, stay strong," I mumbled, rubbing Mikan's arms soothingly as I spread my unnaturally bat-like wings and took flight. There was only one place we could go now.

Earth.

"Where to?" Ruka asked breathlessly, keeping up with me with no effort at all. I twisted my shoulders and squinted. We swept through a couple of doors and landed in the hallway of the Court of Radiance.

"Earth. Ruka, you take her. Run away as fast as you can."

"Luna, I-" he paused, a scowl taking over his features, "Never mind," he muttered begrudgingly. Just as he said those words, a hoard of Archangels blocked their pathway.

"Shit," I mumbled, bracing myself.

"Shit indeed," Ruka muttered, taking Mikan into his arms.

I glanced at every one of them, a sneer washing over my face.

"Bring it on, fat asses!" I sneered, taking out a dagger from the sleeve of my shirt. One of them charged at me, but I roundhouse kicked them back into a couple of walls.

Ruka's eyes began turning icier to the point where they looked frosted blue. Shadow entities crawled up his arm, and I gaped at him in disbelief.

"I drank Mikan's blood," he sighed, twirling a sword made of shadows in hs hands, "I'm now bound to her. It's like selling your soul, Luna. When you drink Tainted Blood, you are bound to him or her as a guardian. But in turn, you get a portion of his or her powers." he frowned as he raced towards a group of Demons.

He slashed at them and split the shadow sword in half, stabbing two archangels that were coming at him from both sides. I stared at him in shock. No Angel was capable of that.

"Distracted, blondie?" I felt a punch to my sides and skidded against the wall. I looked up at the Archangel hostilely.

"You're going to pay for that," I sneered, feeling bat-like wings protrude from my back once more. Fangs grew from my mouth and my pupils turned slit like a cat's. Claws emerged from my French manicured fingers, making me look dazzling yet frightening at the same time. My strawberry blond hair turned black until the roots were only blond.

"What the hell . . . Are you?" the Archangel gasped as I raked my claws over his stomach and plunged my hand in. He spat blood, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh God," I murmured. The succubus side of me was taking control.

"Uh, Luna," Ruka muttered.

"What?" I snapped bitchily.

"Mikan's gone."

My eyes twitched as I slashed another Archangel.

"Oh, fuck my life."

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I felt dizzy, trying to block the nausea clouding my head. I glared up at the figure in front of me with hate, realizing that it was the man my mother hated.<p>

"Mikan, dear, you're awake!" Kuonji exclaimed. Now that I got a closer look at him, I realized that he was in the body of a twelve year old. I wanted to laugh, and a giggle actually managed to escape my lips despite the current situation I was in. I probably sounded like a maniac.

"Well, since you're awake, why don't I tell you a story?" Kuonji smirked, gesturing to his childish body with a flick of his fingers. "Do you know . . . what led to this?"

"No," I answered in a deadpan voice.

"You mother." A wave of shock washed over me as he said that. I glanced up at him darkly.

"Why the hell would she do that?" I demanded.

"Well, you know of how she is a . . . Joven, correct?" his lips twisted in disgust when he said Joven. I glared at him.

"If you're going to kill me, say so instead of saying all this shit."

"Oh, don't worry, I will kill you," Kuonji laughed evilly, a nasal laugh that I detested, "But like I said, I have to tell you a story first before I silence you. Permanently."

"Spit it out," I spat.

"Well, your mother's alice is the ability to control time and space, and your father's ability was nullification, stealing, and insertion. You seem to have inherited your father's alice. Pity." he clicked his tongue, "If you had more than your looks from your mother, you may have been able to end my eternal curse and I would have let you live for a while."

"You see, I was cursed by your mother to forever be stuck in the body of a twelve year old. And your father took away my alice . . . not to mention the fact that your psychotic parent has been going around slaughtering my clones."

"You deserve it," I said in a chilly voice.

"Oh, I most likely do, honey," his lips twisted into a vile grin, "But I will make Yuka suffer. By killing the only thing she has left in her heart." he paused. "Oh, and Mikan, you do know that Koko was only lying when he said that the Demons betrayed you, correct?"

"What?" I choked out.

"He was lying. Your brother and sister are not dead." he chuckled, enjoying my misery, "He only made you think that so you wouldn't scamper off to the Underworld when he was trying to kidnap you. Such a useful son."

"You . . ." I couldn't pick a word to describe him as. It seemed as though my anger should have physically and mentally burned him, but he continued to stand there, a grim smirk playing on his disgusting lips.

He brought up a silver dagger, his fingers not the least bit hesitant, when a siren blared.

_**"Kuonji, about a hundred Demons are inflirating HQ!"**_

Kuonji cursed, and I felt my heart soar joyously. Natsume was here.

* * *

><p><em>Nobara<em>

* * *

><p>Nobara clutched Perona's hand, her silver eyes, the color of lightning circled with blue, flaring dangerously. A brave smile lit her face as a pair of sleek black wings that could outshine any bird's wings spread out from her back.<p>

"Rei, let's go," she said clearly, tossing back her hair, "Let's go help our family."

"Are you sure?" Persona asked, raising a brow.

"I've never been so sure in my life, Rei. I want to help the poor dear. I would do anything to help Mikan-chan."

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Yuu<em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Koko?" Yuu snapped, staring at the sandy haired Demigod with annoyance.<p>

"I won't let you go." Koko replied simply.

Yuu laughed. "Disobeying your father kid?"

"My father," Koko spat between clenched teeth, "Is the worst bastard in existence. He promised if I kidnapped Mikan Sakura that he would leave my girlfriend alone but he continued to use Sumire as a toy, getting her to seduce Ruka Nogi with those blind eyes of hers."

"What're you going to do if I refuse to step aside?" Yuu sneered.

There was no hint of remorse in Koko's face as he raced towards the Immortal Hunter with a dagger.

"Kill you."

* * *

><p><em>Yuka<em>

* * *

><p>The redhead kicked back a hoard of Archangels, sending them all against a wall. Her golden eyes were fierce and vicious as she sliced open five other Archangels' throats.<p>

Suddenly, she noticed someone advancing on her, but before she could react, a dirty blond haired male kicked him back with gruesome force.

"Shiki," Yuka breathed.

"Yes Master?" he asked in a gravelly voice. Yuka scowled.

"I told you to call me Yuka, Shiki."

"I cannot, Master," he said politely, "I have drank the Tainted Blood you possess and therefore I serve you for eternity. Calling you in such a fashion is a crime."

"Idiot," Yuka mumbled as she raced towards the room Kuonji was in while Shiki fended better on his own with the other Angel.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>I stared at Kuonji in shock as he raised a gun at me.<p>

"This gun has poison. A poison that is specifically designed to kill Tainted Angels," he smiled devilishly.

"You bastard, Natsume will come," I promised, sounding clear and confident which annoyed him to say the very least.

"Oh, I don't think so," Kuonji snarled as he began pulling the triger. Suddenly, a red blur slammed him to the ground.

"Yuka," Kuonji screamed when he realized who it was, his nostrils flaring with anger. I staggered to my feet and leaned against a wall for support, my breath ragged.

"Missed me, Kuonji?" Yuka smiled sweetly, showing her fangs.

"Like hell," Kuonji whispered, punching her squarely across the jaw. Yuka stumbled a bit, but remained deadly. She began changing. Her red hair began growing into spikes and her skin turned a greyish color. Her fangs grew and it seemed like shadow entities covered her entire body. Crimson eyes peered from under the shadows.

"You . . . trying to kill my daughter . . . I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"You can't!" Kuonji laughed insanely, "Anna, come out!"

Anna, with her bubblegum locks, appeared with a hesitant look on her face. Her eyes trailed to me, and fury washed over her features. She sneered as she brought up a gun similar to Kuonji's and aimed it straight at me.

Yuka gasped, her claws still brushing Kuonji's neck.

"You kill me, Anna'll fire," Kuonji sneered, "What'll it be, Yuka?"

"You're a bastard," Yuka whispered as she slowly released her grasp on Kuonji's neck. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and I could feel myself close to crying as well.

Anna continued to glare at me.

"Yuka," Kuonji began, "I want you to pul the curse away from me."

Yuka's eyes flashed dangerously, and she bared her teeth.

"Never."

"Oh Anna!~"

"Stop!" Yuka shrieked, dropping her hand. She stared at the ground, looking defeated.

"Alright . . . I'll . . . remove the curse."

"No," I choked out, coughing up blood. I clutched my stomach in pain, feeling naueseous again.

"You sound like a girl who wants to die," Kuonji raised a brow.

I was breathing harshly. This couldn't be happening . . . this couldn't.

Yuka closed her eyes regretfully and slowly chanted the words, all the while anna was glaring at me like she wanted to run me over with a truck. Her eyes moved down to my stomach and her eyes widened a fraction. She bit on her lower lip, an indecipherable eemotion flickering in her baby blue eyes.

"_Hrsgt riotu ieroit eroiptju idfsj iogtju eiortju poergti peoti oerp, rjthk ser;aja erit, werft. Gweioru eowipr oiew wpier_," Yuka whispered.

Kuonji's body began rumbling, and a white mist surrounded his upper torso.

I stared horrified. Natsume, please come quick.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Something bad . . . is going to happen soon. The next chapter will be the last one . . . and then comes the Epilogue and bonus chapters. <strong>

**AND TEHN THE SEQUEL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12star98na: No . . . Anna's not that mean! And, for the demonic language, I just slap the keyboard.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RandomDalmatian326: Lol. If I always watched what I said on the Internet, my stories would all be Rated K or something.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DeformedPuppeter: Thank ya!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kim: Sorry, but she has to be pregnant for the sequel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tolazytologin: I don't wanna get into those details . . . this story isn't Rated M.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MiraclePanda: Hahha . . . Luna's nice, I know . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie: Thanks for all your reviews! You crack me up, Nat.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~IPA<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>It all was a blur. First, Kuonji had turned into the figure of a man, the next, He was holding a gun up at me.<p>

"Say goodbye to your daughter, Yuka," he whsipered with venom laced in his nasal voice. Anna stared horrified.

"I thought you would let them go if you got your form back!" Anna cried helplessly, looking back and forth between me and Yuka.

"Oh, sweet Anna, that was a lie. You are naive, aren't you?" Kuonji laughed.

Yuka's jaws dropped. She stared at the scene before her horribly, and then her eyes locked with mine. I could see it right then and there. The loss, anger, and sadness she was going through. For once, I could see her as a mother.

I could only stare solemnly as Kuonji brought up the gun to my chest.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru<em>

* * *

><p>"Natsume, go," the raven-haired woman cried to her son, her voice filled with determination, "Go save Mikan!"<p>

Natsume's eyes widened, and he nodded without a word and broke off into a dash towards the Court of Radiance, barely stoppng.

Kaoru backhanded an archangel and flipped over another, sending a vertical punch towards another with her fist balled up.

"Mom," Natsume's voice echoed. Kaoru's eyes widened.

Natsume smiled half-heartedly, his voice breaking. "Thank you . . . and Goodbye . . . "

"No," Kaoru whispered once she realized what her son was going to do.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan<em>

* * *

><p>He fired.<p>

"Natsume, I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Mikan . . . "

My eyes shot open, and I froze in my tracks.

"no," I mouthed. Have you ever wondered what it's like to watch the person you love the most die right in front of you? Well, it's like falling. You're like a meteor that won't stop crumbling. The pain hadn't hit me yet, I couldn't grasp the situation.

Ruka's arms wrapped around me, and I was flying.

"_No_!" I screamed, thrashing wildly in Ruka's arms. "_Natsume! Natsume! Natsume_!"

_**Natsume was dead. He had taken the bullet for me.**_

_**Natsume was dead.**_

_**Lying there in a heap of his own blood.**_

_**I killed him.**_

_**He loved me.**_

_**He sacrificed himself.**_

_**For me.**_

_**I loved him back.**_

I felt the bond tear at me harshly. Natsume spoke his last words, and I barely noticed the whole Court of Radiance burst into a sea of flames. Created by Natsume, of course. His words rang in my head like a broken record.

_I love you._

And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Nobody knew how many years had passed since that incident. Nobody bothered to keep track. Well, it had to be over ten years.<p>

On Earth, cars and trucks busily honked by, oblivious to the war that was going on between Angels and Demons.

The war had started, and it wasn't anywhere close to ending. No human knew that their precious lives were about to turn dark. No human understood the fact that home was about to turn into a bloody battlefield.

In America, a woman who looked no older than 23 was sitting on the center of a large bridge, her long brown hair flowing freely in the wind. She looked to be calm and at peace, but if you looked into her butterscotch eyes, you could tell there was pain.

Her eyes were beautiful but dull; empty. Once you looked into them, you would want to look away immediately.

She simply sat there, not speaking a word. But she longed to tell her loved one so many things.

"Mommy!" a high, ringing voice that broke through the silence like shattered glass cried, an inhumanely beautiful sound. Mikan turned around with a slight smile on her face as an angelic brunette ran up to her with immense speed not made for the human eye.

"Scarlet," Mikan smiled, holding the girl close, "How was school?"

"Fine," Scarlet lied, looking down. She fiddled with a strand of her light brown hair, blushing and squirming slightly.

Mikan sighed. "Did the scouts come after you again?"

"Err, yeah," she responded, embarrassed that her mother had caught onto her obvious lie.

Mikan's hand rested on her daughter's brown-haired head. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nope!" Scarlet smiled, her small fangs gleaming under the sunlight.

Mikan frowned. "Let me guess. You've been using that pocketknife again."

"Meteor Hammer," Scarlet corrected causing Mikan to groan in exhasperation.

"Scar, you're ten! You shouldn't be using those dangerous things!"

"I'm actually twenty three," Scarlet corrected with a cheeky smile.

"Whatever. You still have the body of a ten year old, you have the voice of a ten year old, and you look like a ten year old, SO YOU ARE A TEN YEAR OLD." Mikan emphasized each word, glaring.

Scarlet sighed. "Mom. I live in a world where Demons and Angels reside in. I'm a freak of nature that's being targeted by a bizarre academy that teaches kids to fight."

"Yeah, well, I guess that makes a difference," Mikan laughed lightly, ruffling Scarlet's hair, "But I can't shake off the feeling that . . . I'm not being a good mom. I mean, what kind of mother just lets her kid go around kicking a Demon's ass?"

"You," Scarlet said bluntly.

Mikan frowned. "Not helping."

"Would it be better if I said that you are a unique type of mother that knows what to do from the many mistakes she's made in her past?" Scarlet wondered, twisting a strand of her hair into a knot. As soon as she released it, it slipped out from her fingertips like liquid, falling into its usual grace.

"Not really. It makes me sound like a tragety," Mikan remarked.

"Okay, then. Don't worry. No matter how abonormal you may be, you'll still be Mom," Scarlet exclaimed with a sparkling smile.

"Are you sassing me?" Mikan raised a brow.

"I would never sass you, mother dearest."

Mikan stared at Scarlet, aggravated, then blew out a sigh. "Whatever . . . it's obvious you're never going to talk like a normal ten year old," she muttered and added, "Go home, take a shower, sleep."

Scarlet pursed her lips. "What are you . . ?"

"I'll be back in a minute,"

"Okay . . ." Scarlet dropped down from her mother's arms and disappeared with inhumane speed, heading to her home with confusion written all over her face.

Mikan watched her thin form disappear before redirecting her gaze to the crystal clear pond beneath the bridge she was sitting on top of. Disgust filled her stomach as empty yellow eeys stared back at her.

"Natsume . . ." pain laced her voice as she spoke, clutching her stomach while shaking her head, "If only you were here . . . I would tell you so many things . . ."

She would tell him how much she loved him, of course, but there were other things that she wanted to tell.

About _their_ daughter.

She would tell him how lovely she was.

She would tell him how much spunk she had.

She would tell him how bright she was, the strength she possessed even through rough times.

But what she wanted to tell him the most was that she had his beautiful crimson eyes.

But that would never happen. She saw it for herself, Natsume's body burning down in his own flames, his chest not heaving anymore as the bullet slowly devoured him.

A single tear trickled down her cheek as she stared at her own reflection.

It was her fault. If she were stronger, if she were able to fight off Koko, nobody wouldn't have been hurt.

_I'm sorry . . ._

_Ruka . . ._

_Hotaru . . ._

_Perona . . ._

_Aoi . . ._

_Nobara . . ._

_Luna . . _

_Narumi-sensei . . ._

_Tsubasa . . ._

_Misaki . . ._

_Youichi . . ._

_Natsume . . ._

"This is the end of my love," Mikan whispered, staring down as her tears caused ripples in the water.

**But this is not the end of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Homg, more than 100 reviews! Ahhhh! And only like 18 chapters!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Too many reviews to reply to! Gah! Mm, I guess I'll just give ya'll some info . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Natsume is dead, technically . . . sorry, but by right now, his body is probably five feet underground. He isn't coming back . . . but maybe his spirit . . . Oh, I feel so bad about killing him, but you'll see why I did! I just . . . can't tell you right now!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2) Yes, there will be a sequel . . . and it will be focusing more on the next generation. It will be very violent and gory and stuff filled with child abuse . . . but it will have a happy ending and it will be very long! (I think)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3) I think I'll be posting bonus chapter<strong>**s at the end of the sequel . . . since you all really don't know the whole story yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peace Out! And don't kill me for killing Natsume! And he may be dead, but he's not . . . completely gone.<strong>

**~IPA**


End file.
